Relatos vergonzosos
by KagomeSakura18
Summary: — ¿Quieres que me quede para escuchar como me dices que esto fue un error y que no quieres traicionar más a tu amada Kikyô?— ¿Ahora entiendes porque te decía que no podía hacerte esto? No podía permitirme que tú creyeras que yo accedía a esto porque me excite al verte de esa forma. Tenia que aclararlo. No podía hacerte sentir como una cualquiera. —Finalmente ha llegado el momento…
1. Maldito dia

**Disclaimer:**** Bueno chicas, sé que he dejado dos historias incompletas, me he perdido un buen tiempo así que no daré excusas porque yo sea mejor que nadie como me molesta que no termines las historias. En mi defensa creo que nunca debí comprometerme con algo cuando se que no tengo tiempo para casi nada y pues mi amiga me dejo embaucada con la otra historia. Así que aquí les va algo nuevo, intentare seguir con Las aventuras de Sesshy e Yasha aunque vaya muy tarde, pero bueno espero sean honesto con mi primera historia, yo la escribí sola, es totalmente mía. Espero comentarios constructivos y que me den opiniones de acerca que les gustaría se tratara el siguiente capítulo. **

**Enjoy!**

**Maldito día.**

El sol estaba empezando a salir. Se podía escuchar el resonar de el canto de los pájaros que vivían en la cima de los arboles en el templo Higurashi. Ya eran las seis de la mañana así que el despertador comenzó a sonar. De repente el despertador dejo de sonar.

Extraño.

Sí, pero algo que agradeció profundamente, pues ya que ella estaba despierta no quería mover ni un solo dedo. Se sentía muy cómoda en su cálida y suave cama. No se escuchaba ningún ruido del cual ella pudiera sentirse no tan cómoda.

Era una mañana demasiado tranquila, demasiado. Algo no estaba bien. _-¿Me olvide de algo acaso?-_ Se pregunto una chica de tan solo 15 años con cabellos azabaches un tanto adormilada. Recordaba que había soñado con muchas cosas extrañas, no sabía porque, pero tenía un extraño sentimiento de que algo raro tenía ese día. Empezando con que el despertador se había apagado misteriosamente.

_-¿Sera acaso que Sôuta me quiere hacer una broma que involucre al despertador?-_Pensó Kagome.

-No puede ser. Tal vez se le acabaron las baterías.- Pero al voltear a ver el despertador este seguía funcionando.

Aun más extraño.

Su despertador nunca le había fallado, eso era algo seguro pero no le importo y volvió a dormir ya que era sábado y no tenía que volver a la época antigua hasta en la tarde. Solo había puesto el despertador a las 8 de la mañana solo para aprovechar el día, pero ¿por qué no aprovechar su cálida y suave cama?

-Probablemente los chicos ya se han levantado… y yo sigo aquí intentando que mi pierna izquierda le de permiso a la derecha para moverse y que me pueda levantar- Dijo la chica con algo de culpa al saber que probablemente sus amigos por alguna razón la estén pasando mal y ella ahí, tirada en su cama de perezosa.

Así que mentalmente ella se dijo que ese día tan hermoso y tranquilo no era para estar así, si no que para hacer sus cosas e ir donde sus amigos.

Se levanto con muchos ánimos de la cama y se preparo para su ducha. Tomo su jabón líquido y su shampoo para el cabello. Ya una vez en el baño noto que su envase de shampoo estaba vacío. -Pero que… ¿Por qué no hay? No recuerdo que lo haya dejado vacio.- Dijo Kagome extrañada por lo ocurrido. Esto era raro. ¿Quién estaría usando su shampoo preferido con olor a lavanda? ¿Mamá? No ella probablemente lo repondría.

No sabía por qué esto se estaba poniendo un poco raro. ¿O es que acaso alguien en el mundo quería joderle el día? Sea lo que sea, no permitiría que nadie lo hiciera. Hoy era un día muy bello para estar enojada, raro, pero bello.

Tomo su jabón líquido preferido también y lo volteo sobre la esponja que tenía en la mano. Estaba vacío.

-De acuerdo calma. No pienses tonterías. Sonríe- A Kagome se le estaba notando la vena del peligro y eso no era bueno. Inuyasha lo tenía comprobado. Muy comprobado.

-Debe haber alguna explicación, tranquila, respira profundo- Ya una vez más tranquila sonrió y se lavo el cuerpo con lo poco que pudo sacar del envase.

-Hoy iré de compras para comprar lo que me hace falta para mí y algunos regalos para los chicos- Dijo muy sonriente Kagome. Al parecer ya el enojo se había ido por un tubito, eso era bueno.

Salió del baño, se vistió, se cepillo el cabellos y se hecho un poco de brillo en sus labios. Un hábito que estaba retomando ya que no lo hacía desde que conoció a Inuyasha. Todo lo de siempre, lo habitual en ella, la rutina. Claro menos lo de maquillarse un poco.

No había nadie en la casa cosa que muy dentro de ella agradeció pero no por su madre ya que no había desayuno listo. Así que empezó a buscar unos huevos para hacerse un omelet. En su búsqueda por su deliciosa comida abrió una de las alacenas de arriba y solo se escucho un sonido fuerte que solo pudo comparar con un crujido sobre su cabeza.

-¡Por Kami sama! ¿Por qué diablos me pasa esto a mí? ¡Maldita Sea!- Genial. Ya estaba empezando a decir malas palabras. Se movió lentamente hacia el lavamanos para no ensuciar el suelo, pero por descuido y sin mirar hacia arriba se topo con una caja de harina que su madre había dejado olvidada en la mesa.

Maldito día para que su madre se volviera desordenada.

Maldito día para que se le acabaran el jabón y el shampoo.

Maldito día para levantarse temprano.

¿Por qué mierda no se quedo durmiendo en su cama como su despertador le había insinuado?

Fabuloso. Ahora estaba segura que Kami sama le estaba castigando por maldecir.

-Ahora con mucha más razón tengo que ir de compras.- Se estaba lavando el cabello con lo que pudo o mejor dicho con el agua ya que no quería lavarse el cabello con el jabón para lavar los platos. Eso sería caer bajo.

Una vez su cabello estaba un poco más decente salió de su casa lo más rápido que pudo. Solo se puso un gorro haciendo que todo su cabello quedara dentro de ese gorro para que cubriera totalmente su cabello y una parte de su cara, no quería seguir así, con ese olor….

Tomo el carrito y camino rápidamente por los lugares que ella ya sabía que se encontrarían lo que buscaba y claro aun no se le olvidaba los regalos aunque no se sentía de humor para buscar regalos. Extrañamente el tema del jabón y el shampoo la tenían deprimida.

Retomando su búsqueda por sus cosas personales una vez puesto en el carrito lo que ella necesitaba fue por los regalos de los chicos. _-Parece que mi día está empezando a ser normal como siempre, bueno no puedo decir eso hasta que me haya lavado el cabello….-_ Pensó una chica ahora en Emo mode on.

Kagome se encontraba en el sector de variedades y pudo ver unas papitas extra grandes en rebaja. -¡Ah ahora sí mi día está empezando a mejorar!- Exclamo la chica ahora Emo.

Tomo cuatro bolsas de papitas mientras imaginaba a su Hanyou agradeciéndole generosamente.

_-Inuyasha: Gracias Kagome, tu siempre tan considerada conmigo. _

_Kagome: No es nada Inu, sabes que lo hago porque me nace hacerlo. _

_La forma en cómo Inuyasha le había hablado era demasiado para la chica en cualquier momento iba a caer… _

_Inuyasha se le acerco y le dijo de la manera más sexy que ella pudo soportar: Kagome quisiera agradecerte de una manera más apropiada… _

_Kagome solo pudo escuchar lo que dijo y al instante sintió como Inuyasha se le tiró encima haciendo que ella se sentara en el pozo mientras él con sus rodillas le abrió las piernas para poder tener un contacto más íntimo. El movía un poco sus caderas mientras le daba un beso tan apasionado que sentía que sus bragas se mojaban más de lo esperado y le decía: Te amo pequeña. _

_Kami esto es demasiado. Ella sentía la dura erección de él. Inuyasha le rompió las bragas y se bajo el pantalón para penetrarla. Se puso en la entrada de ella y… -_

-Disculpe…-

-¿Uh?-

-¿Señorita va a comprar esas dos últimas bolsas de papas?-Escucho a lo lejos la voz de una mujer.

-Eh… no.-Dijo de manera seca. De acuerdo su mente había viajado demasiado. ¿Cómo diablos pasó eso? Estaba volviéndose muy pervertida y ¿cómo no hacerlo con semejante bombón que tenía como amigo? Kami si ella no fuera tan recatada como su madre le había enseñado ya lo hubiera violado. Por Kami que ya lo hubiera hecho.

Genial ahora estaba excitada y no dejaba de pensar en el torso desnudo de Inuyasha.

-Necesito distraerme…- Dijo apenada y sonrojada.

-Ahora necesito comprar el regalo de Miroku, Sango y Shippô- La azabache empezó a buscar con la mirada a donde ir, empezaría con el regalo de Sango ya que era más fácil y entretenido.

Ya con todo listo, regalos y cosas personales fue a la caja registradora a pagar e irse a su casa y bañarse. Mientras hacia la fila para realizar su pago vio a su lado y vio que tenía prácticamente de frente una caja de condones de venta. No pudo evitar recordar lo que su mente pervertida creo y al mismo tiempo el recuerdo de su madre enfrente de ella hablando del **Tema** que todo adolecente detesta_: -__** Hija si vas a tener relaciones protégete.- **_

Ok, Ahora estaba pensando en comprar condones, eso quiere decir que ella…

-¡Claro que no!-Dijo en un tono muy alto haciendo que todos a su alrededor voltearan a verla como bicho raro en una tienda de ropa.

-Eh… no, me refería a que no llevare esta revista tan cara… - Río nerviosamente tratando de aparentar que su mente le está jugando sucio al pensar en comprar condones. Pero… si estaba queriendo, no queriendo, sino deseando a que sucediera lo que pensó hace unos momentos ¿Por qué no estar preparada?

_-Soy una cobarde…Quisiera que el hiciera algo así pero me da miedo y por eso no quiero comprar lo condones, además me da vergüenza que miren que yo los estoy comprando…- _Se dijo mentalmente reprimiéndose por lo que pensó momentos atrás. Aunque tarde o temprano tendría que comprarlos. Ok. Prefería comprarlos tarde.

Paso de largo como que si no los hubiera visto y paso rápido con la cajera, pago sus cosas y salió prácticamente corriendo de ahí.

-Hoy si que ha sido un día demasiado alocado. Iré a tomar un baño muy largo en mi casa y luego me iré al Sengoku.-

Entro a su casa lo más rápido que pudo se quito la ropa y se metió al baño deleitándose por el dulce aroma a lavanda, Si… como adoraba en ese momento su shampoo.

_-Si tú no estás dame una razón para no morir leeeentooooo….-_Se escucho la voz afinada de la chica azabache.

_-Dime qué puedo hacer para olvidar… Nada… -_Se detuvo en seco al escuchar un pequeño sonido parecido a un golpe. No se escucho nada más, siguió cantando y bañándose.

_-No te pareces nada a quien yo ame no, no, no. Y lentamente se me va la fe…-_Salió del baño y se seco el cuerpo con su toalla rosada, ya se estaba tardando y no quería que Inuyasha la fuera a buscar y menos si estaba desnuda. El solo hecho de recordar a Inuyasha sus mejillas empezaron a arder y a enrojecerse.

Ya lista con su mochila y ya más limpia aunque se le podía sentir un leve hedor a huevo con algo que ella no supo diferenciar, probablemente el olor del shampoo se mezclo con el hedor del huevo y la harina.

La pobre de Kagome no había probado nada de comida desde su incidente con el huevo, así que rogaba a Kami que los chicos tuvieran algo de comida si no tendría que conformarse con Ramen.

Una luz violácea con un toque de rosa oscuro y destellos blancos recorrió todo su cuerpo y como consecuencia había llegado al Sengoku. Al parecer ella ya se había acostumbrado a pasar la barrera del tiempo porque lo que lo que iba haciendo era como un acto voluntario en ese momento a como había dicho rutina, ya que su mente no había dejado de navegar en distintas formas y lugares debido al previo pensamiento de Inuyasha entre sus piernas en ese lugar.

Ya después de haber dado muchos pasos luego de haber salido del pozo no pudo evitar voltear a ver el pozo imaginándose esa posición tan comprometedora.

Mierda.

¿Porque ella tenía que ser la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa y por que Inuyasha tenía que ser tan tímido?

A lo lejos pudo apreciar la vista de la aldea de la anciana Kaede y ante eso apresuro sus pasos.

Si bien ella no iba muy consciente del rumbo que tomaban sus piernas, ni lo que el imbécil del viento levantara de su ropa un tronco el camino se lo iba a recordar de golpe.

-¡Auch! Eso me dolió- Dijo Kagome acariciándose el trasero por el golpe tan inesperado que tuvo y a como dije creo que con eso no se le olvidará.

Al ponerse de pie sintió una punzada de dolor en su tobillo derecho. Maravilloso, ahora se había lastimado el tobillo. Su día parecía que no quería mejorar.

Empezó de nuevo su camino intentando no apoyar tanto su pie derecho ya que tenía una herida un poco profunda a causa de un trozo de madera que salía del tronco.

-¿No te pudiste quitar, no ves que voy caminando distraídamente?- Le grito al tronco que ahora se había vuelto en su centro de rabia.

-¿Podrías tratar de joderme más el día por favor? ¡Se le agradece por la ayuda!-

Sip. Definitivamente estaba manejando su enojo hablando de una manera, podría decirse un tanto sarcástica. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo si al parecer ni el mismo Kami sama quería ayudarle en este maldito día tan extraño?

-Esto es para Sango- dijo esto mientras hacia la entrega de un pequeño botiquín de belleza que había comprado en el centro comercial. Ya les había entregado los regalos a Miroku

-Esto es precioso Kagome. Gracias- Sango miraba curiosamente cada pequeño artefacto que había en ese botiquín. Hasta que…

-Kagome tengo hambre.-Kagome volteo a ver al causante de su escalofrió ya que en ningún momento se percato de su llegada. Claro que tenía hambre a lo mejor no pudo comer suficiente sacerdotisa Kikyô, con el saco de hueso que era. Vale, se está pasando de la raya, el hecho de que el imbécil de Inuyasha no la escogiera a ella para besarse a escondidas como lo hacía con la sacerdotisa no muerta no quiere decir que por eso le iba a insultar de esa manera. Pero como hoy era un día tan peculiar no se portaría tan bien que digamos.

Si bien era cierto que los había encontrado besándose enfrente del árbol sagrado por alguna razón el dolor no le dolió tanto o probablemente se estaba acostumbrando y era una masoquista. Probablemente sería eso.

-En mi mochila hay unas sopas instantáneas.- Se limito a decir fríamente.

-¡Prepáralas entonces! ¿Qué diablos estas esperando? ¿Qué se hagan solas?-Ese fue el detonante para su furia contenida para todo el día. Si esto era lo peor que le podía pasar muy pronto estaría muy equivocada.

-¿Por qué no vas tú solito y las preparas? ¿No puedes?- Dijo esto tirándole las sopas instantáneas en la cara como reflejo de su enojo, cosa que el pobre y estúpido hanyou no se esperaba.

-¿Pero qué mierda te pasa, porque me lo arrojas?-

-Creí que ibas a necesitar ayuda, pero pensándolo bien tu no necesitaste ayuda para buscar a Kikyô ¿o sí?-

Silencio.

Sango, Miroku y los demás solo se apartaron lentamente. Iba a desatarse la tercera guerra mundial o ¿en el Sengoku sería la primera?

-Parece que la señorita Kagome no está de buen humor, creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos…- Dijo Miroku un tanto asustado por las miradas que se daban ambos contrincantes y aun caminando lentamente hacia otro lugar.

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de nada? ¿Crees que no los vi? ¡Es obvio maldita sea! Deberían de buscar en mejor lugar para esas cosas o ¿qué? ¿No soportaste el calor del momento?- Dijo Kagome en un tono más alto y agudo que el de costumbre.

-¿Y por qué diablos nos estabas espiando? ¿Me estabas siguiendo?- Golpe uno, gana Inuyasha.

Ok, vale lo estaba siguiendo pero no se dejaría vencer.

-¿Pero qué locura estás diciendo? Yo no te perseguía solo iba a mi casa y de paso me lo encontré además no me cambies el tema ¿Por qué diablos te tengo que atender no soy tu novia, solo soy un detector de fragmentos no?- Golpe dos, gana Kagome.

-¡Tú nunca me dejas tocar tu mochila! Siempre me gritas que eso es algo privado por eso es que te dije que tenía hambre, simplemente no quería discutir contigo hoy…-Solo se podía ver a un hanyou con las orejitas hacia abajo, ojos dorados brillando y una voz suave y tierna, masculina, pero tierna. Golpe tres, gana Inuyasha.

-Lo siento…-

-De acuerdo no importa solo haz la cena.-

Uy… ahora sí que va disfrutar la dolorosa y lenta cirugía en el rostro que Kagome le iba a realizar gratuitamente…

_-No se pudo quedar callado el muy infeliz.-_Dijo Kagome en su mente.

-Espera un momento- Interrumpió rápidamente el ambarino.

-¿Qué es ese olor?- Inuyasha olía demasiado cerca a Kagome quien estaba algo mareada por el acercamiento tan rápido del chico.

-Hueles a ese malnacido humano, Hobo.-

-Primero, se llama Hoyo. Segundo ¿A qué se debe eso de mi olor?-Soltó la azabache con enojo.

-¿Por qué mierda andas con ese malnacido? ¿Quién te dio permiso para estar con él?-

Oh, eso sí que fue pasarse. Creo que Inuyasha va a probar el suelo de nuevo.

-¿Y quién demonios eres tú para decirme con quien yo puedo estar? ¿Porque tu si puedes andar de manitos calientes con ella y yo no puedo tener ni una simple cita con un chico? ¿Quien mierda te crees para decirme eso? ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirlo!-

-¡Tu eres solamente mía! ¡Tú me perteneces! ¡Tienes que hacer lo que yo ordene! -Kami… si eso hubiera sonado distinto y en un momento diferente, ahorita estuviera besándolo.

-¡OSUWARI!-

-¡OSUWARI!-

-¡OSUWARI!-

-¡OSUWARI!-

Calculando creo que nuestro querido hanyou esta como a tres metros bajo la tierra o bueno, mejor dicho enterrado entre la tierra. Solo se podía ver la pequeña figura de Kagome caminando rápidamente hasta que desaparece.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!-

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?-Decía una Kagome llena de lodo hasta las orejas.

-¡Hijo de las setenta mil pares a la enésima de las tres mil puta!-

Su día no iba a mejorar. Eso yo lo tenía muy claro.

Así que como su puto día no iba a cambiar, pues entonces su lenguaje iba a empeorar.


	2. ¿Para que usas ese palito de algodon?

_**¿Para qué usas ese palito de algodón?**_

_**Parte 1**_

Bien, ahora empezaba el típico sufrimiento del mes. Algunos dicen que es algo psicológico, otros dicen que solo es un invento de nosotras las mujeres para que nos traten bien en esos días.

Pero hay algo que yo creo. A mí me duele, me importa un reverendo pepino si es psicológico o cualquier cosa. No importa, solo tomo medicamento para el dolor y no me detengo en mi búsqueda, aunque lo admito hay días en que no puedo ni castigar a Inuyasha por sus groserías.

Según el cálculo mental que ella siempre tenía en la cabeza a mediados del mes gracias a que su madre le inculco el que ella lo mantuviera presente para evitar algún tipo de accidente, que hasta el día de hoy le agradece enormemente. Pues ella sabía que en aproximadamente uno o si tenía suerte dos días le visitaría el calvario del mes.

Si bien ya había mencionado que ahora lo tomaba con más madurez y valentía que años anteriores, eso no le quitaba el dolor, pero como la buena y moderna chica que ella es, eso no la detendría.

Solo había una cosa que podía detenerla hoy.

No tenía más Tampones.

Eso significaba que tendría que ir a su época a comprarlos, ya tenía varias semanas que no regresaba a su época. Así que sensatamente Kagome pensó que ya era hora de regresar y ¿qué mejor momento cuando viene el amigo del mes?

Pero, si ella regresaba a su época, eso le llevaría a otro gran problema. Inuyasha.

-¿Inuyasha puedes bajar un momento por favor?-

-No molestes Kagome…-

Inuyasha estaba en su momento de reflexión de quien sabe qué cosa en la copa del árbol sagrado. Se veía muy concentrado con los ojos cerrados y en su típica pose de **-Soy mejor que tú y ¿qué?-**

-Inuyasha necesito ir a mi casa unos cuantos días, no he regresado desde hace mas de unas cinco semanas y mi mama debe de estar muy preocupada. Tu sabes cómo se pone ella…- Dijo Kagome en el tono más dulce y suave que pudo encontrar. No le convenía mucho que Inuyasha le dijera que no. El no era quien para obligarla a quedarse ahí, pero no quería discutir con él. Al menos ella si estaba intentando llevar la guerra en paz.

-De acuerdo.-

-¿Pero por qué no me dejas? ¿Por qué siempre me dices que no? ¡Esto es tan injusto! Yo…-

Silencio.

Cri, cri, cri…

-¿Cómo?-Kagome quedo estupefacta al darse cuenta muy tarde de la respuesta del ambarino.

-Solo con una condición.- Inuyasha por fin abrió sus preciosos parpados para dejar ver ese color tan perfecto y bello que siempre ha adorado.

-Dime lo que sea, yo cumpliré. Lo prometo-

-Bien, ahora mi pregunta es: ¿Por qué me siento como que si mi madre me hubiera dejado ir a una fiesta a solas con un chico?- Pensó Kagome de manera casi al instante en que dijo que sí.

-Trae ramen y regresa al atardecer.- Dijo Inuyasha con un tono de frialdad.

-Espera un momento…-

-¿Ahora qué?-

-Esas son dos cosas…-De acuerdo, todos sabemos que el peli plateado no es bueno, ni en las cuentas, ni a la hora de hablar, así que no lo critiquemos tanto.

-Ok, como sea. Tu solo hazlo-

-¡Qué eso no es justo!-

-¿Pero qué diablos haces todavía aquí? El tiempo corre Kagome y si no estás aquí al atardecer te arrastrare hasta aquí con mis propias manos, sabes que soy capaz.-

Si bien era cierto que él era capaz de eso y más, el no tenía ningún derecho a decir esas cosas. Pero ya le tendría una mejor venganza por lo que estaba haciendo el con ella. Iría a comprar lo que necesitaba y luego regresaría por su dulce recompensa.

* * *

-Tengo que apresurarme antes de que se me empiece a hacer tarde, no quiero que venga por mi y arme un escándalo en el súper mercado- De tan solo recordar las veces que ha ido con Inuyasha a esos lugares se le erizaban los cabellos de los brazos.

Nunca ha querido sentir vergüenza por como Inuyasha es, pero… no niega que si la ha avergonzado muchas veces en ciertos lugares.

_**Flash back**_

_-Oh… ¿Esto se puede comer Kagome?-Inuyasha miraba extasiado y algo aturdido el área de jabones y aparatos de limpieza._

_-Inuyasha no grites, eso es jabón para baño…- Kagome solo quería que la tierra la tragase, todos en el pasillo la voltearon a ver al ver la pregunta del chico._

_-Kami sama, pobre chico. Su novia le da de comer jabón…-_

_-¿Cómo es posible que esa chica tenga un novio así?-_

_-Kami, ese chico tiene serios problemas-_

_La gente hablaba y hablaba de ellos acerca del chico que creía que los jabones en barra y otros productos se comen._

_-Kagome, ¿Para qué es esto?- Pregunto el ambarino con el artefacto extraño en la mano._

_-Eso es un desinfectante, es para limpiar cosas que están demasiado sucia y que te dan cierto asco-_

_-¿Cómo así? ¡Ah!-_

_-! No Inuyasha!-_

_Si bien el peli plateado no conocía mucho del mundo de ella, ahora había aprendido una buena lección. NO tocar algo extraño y menos apuntarlo hacia tu cara._

_-¡Inuyasha tranquilo, deja que te ayude!-_

_-¡No déjame, no me dijiste que pasaría esto!-Inuyasha se frotaba los ojos rápidamente mientras caminaba desesperadamente por salir de ahí, el ardor era demasiado fuerte. El podía combatir con monstruos que lanzan fuego o rayos de la boca, pero nunca había sentido ese ardor en los ojos. Jamás._

_No le importaba que alguien le viera de esa forma, solo quería salir de ese sofocante lugar._

_-¡Lo siento, creí que lo sabrías! No pensaba que fueras tan tonto…-_

_-¿Crees que es el momento indicado para decirme tonto?-Inuyasha dejo de frotar sus ojos para lanzarle una mirada de desprecio, todos en el pasillo miraban la escena totalmente perplejos._

_-Te lo dije esa mujer es malvada, está dejando a su novio en pleno súper mercado y mira como está el chico, está llorando y ¡la muy malvada le dijo tonto!-_

_Ay Kami sama mátame ahorita por favor._

_**End Flash back**_

Kagome suspiro pesadamente ante el recuerdo del accidente con el desinfectante, ese no había sido el único accidente, pero para que recordar ahora cosas así. Por culpa de todas esas cosas había sido tachada como la mujer más malvada y perra que hayan visto mientras que Inuyasha era el pobre novio enamorado y sentimentalista.

Kami si supieran que mas frio es el que yo. Aunque si hablamos de frialdad el titulo se lo llevo Kikyô, ¿o Sesshômaru?

Vale, lo dejaría en empate. No, mejor se lo queda Sesshômaru. Si, definitivamente el se queda con el trono.

-Por estar pesando tonterías ya me pase el pasillo de cosas femeninas.- Dijo la azabache al ver que había llegado al final del pasillo.

Kagome solía usar toallas femeninas normales, pero un día cierto Hanyô le hizo pasar una vergüenza que jamás olvidara y quedará por siempre el odio a las toallas femeninas.

**Flash back**

_Era una mañana tranquila como siempre, caminando juntos, de la misma posición de siempre y el orgulloso Hanyô detrás de Kagome verificando cada movimiento que hacía, en especial una faldita verde muy diminuta que se movía con el vaivén de sus caderas y eso que si tenía suerte el viento arremetería con un poco mas de intensidad y levantaría un poco más de lo que normalmente estaba acostumbrado a ver._

_-¡Pero qué diablos estoy pensando! He pasado mucho tiempo con Miroku… Pero no puedo hacer nada, no puedo evitar mirarla ¡y más cuando ella me provoca! Siempre se pone enfrente de mí y camina con esa cosa que no deja nada a la imaginación…-_

_-Tengo que estudiar… No puedo seguirme distrayendo viendo a Inuyasha, sé que no puedo evitarlo, aunque puedo intentar no verlo. Espero que no se enoje, ni crea cosas que no son- Dijo mentalmente la azabache sin darse cuenta que estaba provocando totalmente lo contrario a lo que ella pensaba. Inuyasha no es un pervertido sin remedio como el monje Miroku, pero según el ya no soportaba esa situación._

_-Aw…- _

_-¿Qué sucede señorita Kagome?- Menciono el monje con un cierto tono de preocupación._

_-¿Uh?- _

_-Es que hace unos pocos segundos la escuche quejarse, ¿Se siente mal?-_

_-¿Qué? No, no. Es solo que me duelen las piernas de tanto caminar…-_

_-Si quiere les puedo hacer un masaje… - Dijo el pervertido empedernido._

_-¡Ni se te ocurra monje pervertido!- Dijo el Hanyô muy enojado por semejante declaración._

_-¡Y tú! ¿De qué mierda te quejas? Solo han pasado medio día desde que empezamos a caminar ¿y dices que estas cansada de caminar?- Grito Inuyasha con un tanto de desespero por la pendejada dicha por la chica._

_-¿Pero qué te pasa? Nada malo te he hecho Inuyasha. No empieces.- Advirtió la azabache._

_-¿Uy si y que vas hacer?- Defendió el peli plateado_

_-Si me sigues molestando me las vas a pagar…- Bueno, aquí empieza la pelea esperada por todos los presentes ya que lo típico seria eso y si no hubiera una estarían en serios problemas. Ya que cierto muchacho necesita expresar su amor a cierta chica._

_-oh… ¿Así? ¿Tú y cuantos más?- Dijo Inuyasha muy lentamente y sonriendo de lado el cual hacia que Kagome se le jodieran las neuronas al momento._

_-A mí no me metan- Arremetió Sango dándose la vuelta e ignorando femeninamente el asunto._

_-Nos vemos- Otro que prefería dejar eso en manos de los principales autores._

_-Malditos cobardes…- Kagome como que se estaba dando cuenta que no era tan bueno desafiar a Inuyasha sin ningún ayudante. Esto no puede terminar bien._

_-Bien…- Tiro los libros a un lado, pero por tanto enojo al tirarlo se salieron algunas hojas._

_-¡Genial! No te muevas que ya regreso para darte una paliza.-_

_-Aquí te esperaré, enana.-_

_-¿Cómo me llamaste?- _

_-Nada, solo dije que no te preocuparas.- En eso al agacharse, Kagome no midió bien en donde apuntaba su lindo traserito y dio directamente en la dirección a los ojos del peli plateado. Que no tardo en accionar su lado masculino, pero al ver algo extraño en la anatomía de la chica tuvo que actuar de inmediato._

_-Kagome, no te muevas.-_

_-¿Qué sucede?-_

_-No te levantes, quédate así…-_

_-Oh Kami sama! Inuyasha, ¿Escuche bien? ¿Quiere que tenga mi culo al aire? ¿Para qué? Oh Kami sama…. ¡Inuyasha quiere violarme! -_

_Continuara…._

* * *

La verdad es que no quería que hubiera dos partes pero se hizo demasiado largo el asunto y mejor preferí dejarlo ahí. Si… si yo lo hubiera estado leyendo hubiera tirado el monitor al suelo y hubiera gritado, no tardare tanto en actualizar porque ya tengo la idea solo es de plasmarla, nada más. Si, lo siento. Ando algo sarcástica hoy. Bueno espero sus reviews y me dicen que les gustaría que agregara para la segunda parte, que le falta, algún error y si quieren algo más divertido o más atrevido.

Ahorita aclaro, no soy ningún comediante. No sé porque puta me salió tan cómico, pero bueno hay que aprovechar.

Ahora las gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos a…

Whitemiko5

serena tsukino chiba

ikuykagome

andrewscullen

paola

Danny-chan

Sun in the Rain

aky9110

rosedrama

* * *

_En serio las aprecio. Gracias por todos y nos sintonizamos luego…_


	3. ¿Para que usas ese palito? Parte 2

**¿Para qué usas ese palito de algodón?**

**Segunda parte**

**Disclaimer: ****Dirán que soy idiota, pero se me había olvidado por completo poner el Disclaimer. Ha como saben muchos de ustedes Inuyasha Co le pertenece única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo utilizo sus personajes por un rato por diversión y sin fines de lucro. Por cierto la historia es completamente mía. **

* * *

**_-Kami sama… ¿Qué hago? Esto está sucediendo muy lento, será que ¿me está dando tiempo para pensar o escapar?-_**

_Inuyasha seguía viendo muy detenidamente, por primera vez no sabía cómo manejar la situación ya que era un lugar donde él quería tocar pero no se atrevía, pero tampoco quería abusar de eso y hacer sentir mal a la chica. He ahí su jodido dilema._

**_-No esto es demasiado, me encantaría que lo hiciera pero no…- _**_Kagome se dio rápidamente la vuelta y le encaró._

_-¡¿Pero qué diablos estás haciendo?- Si la ropa de Inuyasha era de un tono rojo que todos consideramos que es demasiado fuerte entonces en ese caso Kagome sería un error en la fábrica de telas. Simplemente una exageración._

_-¡Te dije que no te movieras idiota!- Dijo el Hanyô histérico, realmente quería ayudar a la chica. Tampoco es que no quisiera ver…_

_-¿Por qué?- Dijo un tanto temerosa al ver que él hablaba en serio._

_-Tienes algo extraño pegado a tu pierna- Eso fue todo. En ese momento Kagome pasó de un color rojo chillante al blanco con tonos azulados._

_-¿En mi pierna…?- _

_Silencio._

_Cinco segundos después…_

_-¡Ahhhh!- -¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo! - Kagome corría como loca en círculos intentando hacer no se qué ritual para ahuyentar lo que en realidad no sabía, pero a ¿Quién le gustaría tener un animal en su muslo? No confundamos, Inuyasha podrá comportarse como animal y le hace muy buena competencia pero ese no era el caso._

_-¡Eso intento no te muevas!- Inuyasha es un Hanyô muy veloz por lo que hemos visto pero perseguir a una chica gritándole a sus sensibles orejitas caninas mientras el intentaba arrancarle eso que le daba tanto terror a la chica de su pierna no lo hacía nada fácil._

_-¿Qué es Inuyasha?- No es una posición muy bella que digamos. Kagome con las piernas medio abiertas e Inuyasha concentrado viendo mas allá de la falda de ella, digamos que sería bueno para la reputación de él, no de ella._

_-No se es algo extraño…es como… ¡quédate quieta por Kami sama!-_

_-Lo siento solo hazlo rápido…-_

_-Es como…no sé, parece una telita blanca…-_

_Vaya… ahí todo se puso color de hormiga. ¿Por qué ese día se le había ocurrido ponerse toallas femeninas extra grandes y con alas? ¿Seré renca del cerebro o qué?_

_End flash back_

Kagome caminaba tranquilamente mientras veía atentamente las ofertas que estaban en el centro comercial. Si había alguna que le sirvieran para su viaje las compraría, ya que le estaba remordiendo la conciencia pedirle dinero a su mama para comida y regalos.

Al llegar al pasillo del área femenina, no pudo evitar notar el sin numero de toallas femeninas en el estante.

-Estúpidas toallas…-

En realidad ella no quería recordar lo acontecido y tampoco revivirlo así que había cambiado de gusto con respecto a los ayudantes de esos días. Así es, había cambiado por los tampones.

La verdad es que no le gustaban y le daban miedo, pero no le quedaba de otra.

* * *

Ya era casi la hora que le impuso el dictador Inuyasha, no quería llevarle la contraria esta vez. Ni siquiera quería verlo después de lo que recordó, semejante vergüenza ¿quién no?

Hasta el momento todo tranquilo, el camino hacia la aldea sin problemas, los pajaritos cantando de una forma relajadora, el olor de la deliciosa comida de Kaede. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Trajo el ramen del dictador perro. Todo bien. Hoy sería un día tranquilo.

-¡Monje atrevido!-

-¡No, Sanguito no es lo que crees!-

-¡Me las vas a pagar!-

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar Kagome, lo típico, pero por venganza no se metería, así como ellos alguna vez la dejaron morir cuando los necesito en aquel encuentro con Inuyasha.

-Señorita Kagome!-

-A mí no me metan.-

-Pero que rencorosa… ¡Ahhhhhhhh!-

* * *

-Inuyasha, toma. Te cumplí ¿no? Espero que con esto veas que puedes confiar en mí.-

-Nunca he dicho que no puedo confiar en ti idiota.-

-Como digas…-

-Kami… cada día me golpeas más duro Sanguito…-

-Eso te pasa por roba cunas.-

-Señorita Kagome ¿puede darme algodón o algo para detener la hemorragia en mi nariz?- Claro que sango le había rebanado la nariz y triturado también, aunque el pobre Miroku esta vez, decía la verdad.

-Ahorita estoy algo ocupada roba cunas, Inuyasha ¿puedes sacar un poco de algodón que hay en mi mochila? Está en una caja.-

-Ni modo, enana.-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¡Dije que no te preocuparas sorda!-

-No me grites pedazo de mango podrido-

-¿Mango podrido?-

-Si, cara amarilla, puntos negros y gusanos bailando el hula hula en su cara…-

-¡Ahhhh! Ja ja ja… - Se rieron al unisonó la Taijiya y el Hôshi.

-¿Cómo me dijiste? Así que quieres pelear de nuevo ¿eh?-

-Bien, tu eres como un bello en el ombligo…-

-¿Cómo así?- Pregunto inocentemente la azabache

-No es ni bello ni pendejo-

-¡Ahhh ja ja ja ja!- gritaron de nuevo sus adorados amigos mientras la azabache se voltea a encarar a Inuyasha cuando vio algo que la helo por completo.

-¡¿Quién diablos le dio eso Monje Miroku?- Grito asustada y avergonzada Kagome al ver semejante cosa.

-Mmm… bueno le pedí que me regalara algodón, así que Inuyasha me dio estos. No sé porque se enoja, estos palitos de algodón son bastante útiles a la hora de ponérmelos en los orificios de la nariz y son muy absorbentes debería de traer más porque veo que son muy útiles.-

Esto no lo podía creer… ¡Kami sama! El monje Miroku tenía sus tampones en la nariz... ¡En la nariz!

-¡Quítese eso ahora!- Inmediatamente Kagome corrió a arrancarle los tampones de la nariz al monje, esto era increíble y estaba casi segura que el cerebro de pájaro que tiene Inuyasha como cerebro tenía algo que ver.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto inocentemente el Hôshi.

-Eso no se usa ahí… es para… otra cosa…- ¿Cómo iba a decírselo? Esperaba que no tuviera que dar ninguna explicación, después de lo que paso con las malditas toallas no esperaba tener otro percance con cosas femeninas.

-¿Para qué ocupas este palito de algodón?- pregunto Inuyasha con mucha curiosidad.

-¡¿Qué les importa?- Grito furiosa y avergonzada. Bien, eso era lo que mas se temía, pero no le daría el gusto a ese idiota de Inuyasha.

-¿Por qué te pones así? Ni que me importara tanto lo que traes o donde jodido te lo pones.- Esa fue el primer golpe en la pelea que acababa de declarar sin darse cuenta el pobre peli plateado

-¿Sabes qué Inuyasha? Si, ganaras algo te tendrían que dar dos medallas, una por corto y otra por si la pierdes. Kami eres más inútil que un teclado sin Intro.-

-¿Así…? Pues, el otro día vi a tu madre sacando al perro... no... Espera... ¡paseaba contigo!-

-¿¡QUE! ¡Eres la mejor prueba de que Kami realmente tiene sentido del humor!-

-Tienes menos futuro que un vampiro sin dientes-

-¡Eres mas pesado que un collar de melones!-

-¡No me extraña que no tengas novio, lo que en verdad me sorprende es que no matases del susto a tu madre al nacer!-

-Eres un infeliz… ¿que es lo próximo que vas a decir que eres hombre?- Bueno, eso le dolió en más de un sentido a la hombría de Inuyasha, tenía que dar al más fuerte. Era hora de sacar su golpe más fuerte.

-Tu eres tan peluda que a tu madre siempre le preguntan:  
-Señora, su hija ¿la parió o la tejió?-

-¿Ese te lo dijo Sôuta verdad? Ese niñito me las va a pagar por enseñarle insultos a Inuyasha…-

-¡Y eres tan fea que haces llorar a las cebollas!- Eso era ya el colmo. Inuyasha se las iba a pagar toditas.

-¡OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI!- Grito infinidad de veces hasta que se le acabo el aire cosa que es casi imposible y el pobre idiota de Inuyasha quedo como 3 metros bajo tierra.

-Maldita sea, lo juro por Kami que le pondré candado a mi puta mochila y luego la meteré en una caja fuerte, así no podrá volver sacar nada el pendejo de Inuyasha y no me hará pasar mas vergüenzas.-

-No entiendo porque se pone así señorita Kagome, solo me los puse en la nariz… ¿Por qué mejor no nos explica para que los usa?-

Oh no. Esta iba a ser una noche larga. Y cuando se despertara Inuyasha ya tendría una buena cantidad de insultos para el.

-El que hizo de esa forma los tampones es un Hijo de puta. Si lo veo lo mato.-


	4. Un dia especial

**Un día especial**

**Parte 1**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos son solo de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es completamente mía y los personajes solo los utilizo como forma de divertirme y calmar un poco mi locura. Ya saben espero sus reviews y sus comentarios para el siguiente capitulo.**

**Por cierto el tema de este capítulo fue recomendado por Miss smiled y algunas otras chicas, ya que ella dijo que es una chica romántica y yo se que muchas lo son aquí, así que, ¿porque no hacer un capitulo romántico? Lean y me cuentan si les gusto o no porque no estaba segura de que fuera bueno pero a como dicen hay que intentarlo. ****Y yo sé que soy mala al hacer esto, solo les digo que tendrá su momento vergonzoso uhhh créanme que lo habrá. Solo denle una oportunidad es que andaba demasiado triste ese día. Sorry. Enjoy!** Enjoy!

* * *

Si existiera algo mas terrible que amar y no estar junto a el, creo que no podría imaginar algo peor que eso. Es simplemente doloroso. El estar junto a el, fingir estar bien. Se que es mi culpa el que solo este a su lado como amiga, no puedo pedir mas que eso. No puedo alegrarme por el, el no es feliz ya que me he dado cuenta de eso. ¿Pero que puedo hacer? El la ama a ella, no a mi.

-Kagome hija… Inuyasha está aquí.- Dijo Naomi con una sonrisa en su cara entrando al cuarto de Kagome.

-Dile que ya bajo.- Dijo Kagome en un tono bajo y melancólico.

-¿Qué sucede hija? Pregunto preocupada Naomi.-

-Nada mama, dile que ya bajo.-

Si Kagome creyó que había engañado a su madre, pues entonces no la conoce bien. Esto tenía que acabar pronto.

_-De acuerdo Inuyasha o te quedas con Kagome o la dejas en paz- _Pensó la señora Higurashi. Bajo lentamente las escaleras para enfrentar de una buena vez por todas al causante del sufrimiento de su hija.

-Inuyasha. Ven, tenemos que hablar.

* * *

-Mama ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? No lo encuentro en ningún lado. Ni en la casa ni en el templo.-

-Oh... Es cierto. Me dijo que regresaría luego que no te preocuparas.-

-¿Luego? ¿No venia a traerme para ir al Sengoku?-

-Bueno si. Solo dijo que tenía algo que hacer. Que regresaría pronto, que mientras tanto aprovecharas el tiempo aquí.-

-¿En serio dijo eso? Vaya… eso es extraño.-

-No le veo nada de extraño. Así que ya que estas aquí y no tienes clases ¿Por qué no me ayudas a limpiar el almacén del templo?-

-De acuerdo mamá.-

Entonces Kagome corrió rápidamente a cambiarse e ayudarle a su mamá. Se puso un top café y unos shorts de mezclillas muy cortos según su mamá, pero es que hacía calor y mas el trabajo que haría no le vendrían mal.

Rápidamente bajo las escaleras y se puso a limpiar el almacén.

-Bueno, veamos que tenemos aquí…- La azabache caminaba lentamente cuidando cada uno de sus pasos, el lugar se veía asqueroso y tétrico. ¿Qué más le tocaba? No tenía otra opción que ser valiente. Algo con que entretenerse y dejar de pensar en el tarúpido de Inuyasha.

-Ja ja tarupido…-Rio la Miko al ver la idiotada que acababa de decir.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Dijo Sôuta inocentemente provocando una escalofrió a la chica por el susto.

-Kami… Sôuta me asustaste… Ten más cuidado ¿De acuerdo?-

-¿Dónde está el amigo con orejas de perro?-

-No se… de pronto se fue. No me aviso. -

-Eso es que lo hiciste enojar, siempre estas enojada, le gritas, lo sientas y ¿todavía esperas que él te siga como siempre de mascota?-

-Este no es tu problema Sôuta.- Dijo Kagome cortante.

-Claro, tu mentalidad están clara como las alcantarillas pero que se le puede hacer…- A la azabache ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia, lo único que la mantenía con la cabeza fría era la tristeza que en ese momento sentía.

-No hables mejor, no te conviene.-

-¿Que me harás?-

-Solo te diré que tengo la conciencia limpia…-

-Hermana, tener la conciencia limpia es síntoma de mala memoria-

-Sabes, yo también uso el sarcasmo porque matar es ilegal-

-¿Así?- Esa contestación no le había gustado para nada a Sôuta. Ese tono frio y escalofriante se lo sabía de memoria. Entonces mejor era hacerle caso. No vaya a ser y se le ocurra ponerle el mismo collar que a Inuyasha y lo joda de por vida.

-Si. Mejor vete a estudiar.- Volvió a usar ese tono frio. Mejor que no se hiciera el chistosito si no la pagaría cada una.

-No, como se te ocurre. Estudiar es desconfiar de la inteligencia del compañero de al lado. - Es que Sôuta al parecer piensa una cosa y le sale otra por la boca. Típico de los hombres.

-Solo te daré un consejo si un día Inuyasha te es infiel, y estás pensando en tirarte por el balcón, recuerda: tú tienes cuernos... ¡no alas!-

-¡VETE AHORA! ¡MALDITO YA VERAS CUANDO TE ATRAPE!-

-¡NO!-

* * *

-Ya son las cinco de la tarde y nada que aparece Inuyasha. ¿Habrá pasado algo malo?- Luego de pensarlo por un buen tiempo mientras pasaba tiempo de calidad en su adorada bañera llego a la dolorosa conclusión.

-Esta con Kikyô…- No necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera, es lo que siempre hacia. Ya estaba cansada de esta situación.

-Creo que nada es mas triste que pensar en el. Tal vez conocerlo fue mi error o quizás mi corazón se equivoco.-No iba a llorar, ya no lo haría.

Salió de la bañera y se vistió lentamente. Sentía inmensas ganas de llorar, pero esto fue lo que ella quiso, si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor para alejarse de el. No estaría así. En ese momento estaba recordando cuando se dio cuenta que Inuyasha había creado su propia espacio en su corazón, el cual era tan grande que su mismo cuerpo.

-Mis amigas tienen razón, se que con el soy feliz pero tengo que aprender a vivir sin el. No sé qué haré, este amor crece tan adentro de mi que se ve a flor de piel.-

Kagome se acomodo en su cama y miro fijamente el techo de su habitación. Había demasiadas cosas rondando en su cabeza, no iba a poder dormir, eso era casi seguro. Solo quería llorar. No entendía nada de esto, No tenia caso esta situación, solo había algo que ella pensaba.

_-¿Por qué esto es tan ilógico?- _Era lo que siempre se mantenía en su cabeza desde que lo conoció. ¿Por qué tenia que ser ella la reencarnación de Kikyô? ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de Inuyasha? A veces creía que solo era una jugarreta del destino.

-Que curioso siempre juntos… El con nadie yo con el y se me escapa de los dedos, medio ángel, medio cruel. - Dijo Kagome. Esa era una parte de una canción que había escuchado momentos antes de darse cuenta lo que sentía por el Hanyô y le había parecido bastante cierto.

* * *

Ya eran las siete de la mañana y Kagome no quería abrir los ojos. Es domingo y no durmió casi nada ayer ¿Quién quería despertarse?

-Kami… Mejor me levanto para irme al Sengoku, aunque Inuyasha no haya venido por mí. Ese idiota… ¿Cómo es que no se da cuenta del daño que me hace? Debería de ir y casarse con la bolsa de hueso de Kikyô…-

Kagome abrió los ojos perezosamente, pero al enfocarlos bien se dio cuenta de que había un lirio muy hermoso y debajo de el había una hoja que estaba doblada a la mitad muy delicadamente. Se sentó rápidamente y tomó la hermosa flor llevándose la a la nariz para poder aspirar el delicioso aroma, luego con un poco de inseguridad tomó la carta y la leyó.

_**-Kagome…**_

_**Lamento mucho todo lo que te he hecho sufrir, la verdad nunca fue mi intención. Sé que me comporto muy mal contigo y que soy muy egoísta contigo, solo que no puedo evitar alejarte de cualquiera que esté cerca de ti. No puedo dejar de demostrarte que solo te quiero para mí. Suena egoísta teniendo en cuenta que te dije que me quedaría con Kikyô, así que tomé una decisión gracias a la intervención de tu madre que gracias a Kami sama me abrió los ojos.**_

_**Quiero que estés conmigo para siempre. Hoy te hare feliz así como tú lo has hecho conmigo. Entonces ahora que has leído esto por favor mira por la ventana…-**_

Kagome no daba crédito a lo que estaba leyendo.

_-¿Esto es una maldita broma verdad? El idiota de Sôuta me quiere jugar una broma ¿no? ¿Esto no es real… cierto?- _Pensó Idiotizada Kagome.

-No, esto solo es una broma de Sôuta en venganza a lo que le hice. Inuyasha no sería capaz de escribir algo así ni siquiera encontraría las palabras para escribir la carta el solo.-

Recordando en el instante que tenía que verificar si era cierto o no, pego un salto desde la cama hasta la ventana para ver si era real o no…

Con el corazón en la boca y con serios pensamientos suicidas si le llegaban a hacer una maldad miro por la ventana y…

-¿Inu... yasha?-

* * *

**Bueno como siempre agradeciendo inmensamente sus reviews a:**

**rosedrama**

**tennyoukai**

**ikuykagome**

**lorena**

**Yuki-Chan28**

**Valen-C**

**Y por supuesto a las chicas que me agregaron en su lista de autores, alertas y favoritos. En serio chicas no saben lo bien que me hacen sentir y por ese momento que veo que tengo reviews nuevos hacen que mi día mejore y me hacen feliz. Gracias chicas y cualquier sugerencia o carta de atentado contra mí, igual las revisare. Me vendrían bien… Nos leemos luego.**


	5. Un dia especial part 2

**Un día especial**

**Parte 2**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha Co. Le pertenece exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es completamente mía y los personajes solo los presto para darle suelta a mi imaginación y para deleitarlos un poco con momentos de romanticismo, humor y alguno que otro de tristeza. Espero que este si les guste. Comentarios ya saben donde y también sugerencias para el próximo capítulo serán recibidas con los brazos abiertos. Enjoy!**

No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía. Ahí estaba el y lo increíble de la situación es que el tenia en sus manos un delicado ramo de flores mixtas, además estaba vestido como un chico de su época, ¡De su época!

—Baja Kagome… Tengo algo para ti. —

—Oh por Kami sama…—

Kagome estaba enfrente de la ventana observando como Inuyasha prácticamente se le estaba declarando. Era increíble. Esperen un momento, ella estaba enojada con el. Después de lo que le había dicho y el que la dejara ahí en su época sin saber nada, el muy infeliz creía que muy tranquilamente ella bajaría y le diría que sí y ¿ya? No. Ella ya no sería tan idiota.

Ella solo quedo viendo fijamente a Inuyasha. Se miraba tan jodidamente sexy. Con esa ropa que andaba le daban ganas de arrancársela a mordiscos. ¿Cómo diablos iba a hacer para poder ignorarlo? No podía, pero tenía que hacerlo. Por su jodido bienestar mental, tenía que hacerlo. Aunque mirar es gratis y no duele así que había que aprovechar.

La pelinegra solo se limito a cerrar la ventana y poner de nuevo la tela que separaba la habitación de la vida normal que se supone ella lleva.

— ¿Pero qué mierda? ¡Oye Kagome no me ignores!—

—Tranquila, ignóralo. Mi complejo de superioridad es mejor que el suyo. Si… tranquila—

—Me las vas a pagar, ya verás. — Inuyasha camino rápidamente al interior de la casa. No había pasado por tantas cosas para que esta cabeza de clavo viniera y simplemente le rechazara. La obligaría si es posible, pero todo su trabajo no se vendría abajo.

De tan solo recordar el momento en que escribió la carta le hacía sentir escalofríos.

**Flash Back**

—_Inuyasha querido, veo que tomaste una decisión. — Dijo la señora Higurashi muy alegre al ver que Inuyasha había prometido con lo cumplido ahora solo faltaba que él se animara a hablar con ella, lo cual no sería tan fácil. Conociéndolo a él, pues sería un verdadero trabajo._

—_Sí, bueno. Yo ya había tomado mi decisión hace mucho solo que no me había dado cuenta de que ya lo sabía. — El peli plateado se sentía tan nervioso pero se las arreglo para que su voz no sonara tan quebrada por el nervio. Estaba diciéndole a la madre de Kagome que quería estar con ella, con su Kagome. Ella siempre lo fue solo que fue demasiado idiota como para notarlo._

—_Me alegro. Ella me ha preguntado mucho por ti, yo solo le dije que te tuviste que ir. No le he contado nada de nuestra plática así que no te preocupes. — _

_Vaya, eso sí que era un alivio. El que Kagome se diera cuenta de que su madre le había jalado las orejas por su comportamiento no hubiera sido tan masculino por decirlo así._

—_Está bien, aunque y ¿ahora?—_

—_Bien, pues habla con ella. —_

— _¡No puedo! No soy bueno con las palabras y ella lo sabe. —_

—_Bueno y ¿qué te parece si se lo escribes en una carta?—_

—_Ah… ¿Carta?—_

—_Sí. Es donde le escribes a alguien sobre lo que tú quieras. Esto lo puedes usar como una carta de disculpa. Así no tendrás que decírselo de frente aunque en algún momento lo harás. No te preocupes yo te ayudaré. —_

—_Gracias. Se lo agradezco mucho. —_

—_No te preocupes. Lo hago con todo gusto. —_

_Y así empezaron con la gran tarea de que Inuyasha plasmara en un papel un simple lo siento._

_Bosquejo 1°_

_**Lo siento, lo que pasa es que jodes demasiado.**_

* * *

_Bosquejo 2°_

**_Cuando un médico se equivoca, lo mejor es echarle tierra al asunto. Entonces estamos a mano. Nada ha pasado._**

* * *

_Bosquejo 3°_

**_Disculparse nunca mató a nadie, pero, ¿para qué arriesgarse?_ **

* * *

_Bosquejo 4°_

**_No sé cual sea tu problema Kagome, pero seguramente es algo difícil de pronunciar. Así que me ahorro el enrollo. Lo siento._ **

* * *

_Bosquejo 5°_

**_Ok, trataré de ser menos duro si tú tratas de ser menos estúpida._ **

* * *

_Cinco horas después…_

_Bosquejo 269°_

**_La vida es como un moco: intragable, dura y a veces no te deja respirar. Y cualquiera se puede equivocar, inclusive yo. Pero ese no es el caso. Te perdono Kagome y para que lo sepas no soy un completo inútil; por lo menos sirvo de mal ejemplo. ¿Y tú?_ **

* * *

—_Creo que ya es suficiente, ya lo has intentado mucho—_

— _¿Usted cree?—Dijo un tanto intrigado Inuyasha._

—_Todavía tengo energías para seguir. ¡Estoy preñado de ideas pero no las puedo parir!— Grito enojado el Hanyô._

—_Eso te lo enseño Sôuta ¿verdad? Voy a tener que hablar seriamente con el acerca de enseñarle esas cosas a Inuyasha. —_

— _¿Seré yo o escuche que mencionaron mi nombre?— Sôuta susurro en la entrada de la casa al creer haber escuchado a su madre decir su nombre._

—_Bueno, no importa. ¡Ya estoy en casa!— Grito Sôuta quitándose los zapatos y entrando desesperadamente a la cocina en donde se encontraba la señora Naomi y el amigo con las orejas de perro._

—_Hola Sôuta. — Dijo Naomi al ver entrar al acusado en cuestión. _

—_Hola mamá, hola Inu. ¿Qué hacen?—_

—_Nada. — Dijo rápidamente la señora Higurashi, si ese niño s daba cuenta de lo que Inuyasha estaba intentando hacer iba a suceder dos posibles situaciones:_

_Uno: Le diría a Kagome y arruinaría todo el plan._

_Dos: Molestaría a Inuyasha para que no escribiera nada o para que le escribiera groserías._ _Mejor que no se diera cuenta de nada._

—_Intentando escribir una carta de disculpa. — Dijo inocentemente el peli plateado._

—_Oh… vaya. Bueno los dejo. —_

— _¡Espera! Tú sabes de esto ¿no? Porque no nos das una mano. — Bueno ya que Inuyasha soltó la sopa no le vendría nada mal algo de ayuda._

—_Si quieres una mano que te ayude, la encontraras al final de tu brazo. —Dijo Sôuta corriendo rápidamente hacia su cuarto por que el estaba muy consciente que eso haría enojar a su mamá y era mejor que no lo alcanzara._

—_Kami sama regálale un poco de sabiduría a este joven…—_

— _¿pero qué dice? ¡Si ahorita me siento inspirado!—_ _Si, no iba a joder todo esto solo porque ella se cree mejor que yo. Oh no. Eso no iba a pasar. Demasiado sufrió con eso._

* * *

—Kagome abre la maldita puerta. — Agregó el Hanyô secamente.

—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer Inuyasha. —Recalcó secamente también.

—Abre la maldita puerta ahora o la destruyó. —amenazó seriamente el chico.

—Si se te ocurre abrir te patearé porque estoy desnuda. —mintió orgullosamente al creer que había ganado con eso. No se podía dar el lujo de verlo de nuevo porque si sucedía se declaraba oficialmente jodida.

—Ah bueno. No importa no será nada nuevo e igual no me interesa. —Con ese comentario el estaba seguro que le llegaría su merecido, pero él sabía también que con eso lograría que ella abriera la puerta por las "buenas".

— Eres un completo idiota ¿alguien ya te lo había dicho?—dijo Kagome muy enfadada, no quería recurrir a la violencia. Aun no. Solo lo jodería un rato.

—Solo quiero hablar un momento contigo. ¿Oye ese fue un estornudo? — Menciono Inuyasha un tanto preocupado por lo que podría significar eso.

—Sí, lo siento. Soy alérgica a los imbéciles. —Eso sería suficiente por el momento para que el pobre Hanyô se diera su buen tiempo para pensar.

— ¿Ah…? Alérgica… espera un momento. ¡¿Me estás diciendo estúpido?—Gritó histérico Inuyasha.

—No. Te equivocas, dije que eres un imbécil. —Dijo Kagome con un tono bastante alegre.

—De acuerdo es suficiente. —Inuyasha golpeó fuertemente la puerta y en un instante esta cayó provocando un terrible estruendo.

Kagome bastante asustada por lo que había hecho el imbécil según el nuevo nombre que le dio el grito—¡¿Tu estupidez es enfermedad o costumbre? ¿Por qué diablos rompiste mi puerta?—

— ¿ahora soy estúpido no? ¿Por qué huyes de mí? ¡Estoy intentando arreglar las cosas contigo y tu lo único que haces es llamarme estúpido!—Grito enfadado el Hanyô.

—Imbécil. —

—Como sea. La cuestión es que eres una idiota por hacer esto, no tienes idea de lo que me ha costado esta mierd…—

— Me estás hablando entrecortado o ¿es que mis oídos están bloqueando las estupideces que me dices?—Kagome interrumpió olímpicamente a Inuyasha.

Ella sentía que no podía dejar que el la volviera a ilusionar de nuevo, prefería insultarlo a quedarse escuchando palabras de amor que nunca serán verdad. Tenía que alejarse de ahí ya no podía seguir con eso, le dolía. Aunque ella tuviera esa actitud muy en el fondo le dolía hablarle así. ¿Pero que podía hacer? El simplemente se presento tan sexy con un ramo de flores y unas cuantas palabras en una carta que de seguro ni escribió el, y ella ya se estaba derritiendo. No lo permitiría, o iba a joder hasta que se fuera y le dejara tranquila. Igual el siempre se va, solo que esta vez adelantaría el proceso y evitaría la ilusión.

—Esto es increíble Kagome, ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Yo solo…—

— ¿Terminaste?—Eso fue más dolor para ella que parar el.

— ¡No puedo más con esto! No puedo…—Vuelve a interrumpir Kagome.

— ¡Cállate Inuyasha! Ya vete…—

—No puedo callarme si… yo te amo…—Dijo en voz baja el Hanyô al ver que ese sería la última arma que tenia para que ella le pusiera atención. Al fin y al cabo algún día se lo diría y aunque fue intento vergonzoso que más le daba ahorita.

— ¡Mentira! Si tú me amaras no te irías con Kikyô cada vez que ella te lo pide, ¡eres un cínico! No te sopor…—Eso había sido suficiente para Kagome pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo le hacía querer drásticamente cambiar de opinión sobre el joderle el día. Inuyasha besó a Kagome dulce y suave para no lastimarla. Kagome se sentía en las nubes pero tenía que luchar, no podía caer… Kami no…

— _¡A la mierda todo!—_Pensó Kagome dejándose llevar por los dulces y apasionados besos de Inuyasha. Inuyasha al ver que Kagome le correspondía era hora de que se dejara guiar por sus instintos así que agarro la cintura estrecha de la azabache y la jaló hacia el sin dejar de besarla lo más apasionado que él conocía. Luego al sentir que ya no le es suficiente simplemente ese contacto la levantó y la sentó en su escritorio mientas que con su mano le daba dulces caricias entre su espalda y su vientre.

—Inuyasha…—Kagome se quejo levemente cuando dejo de besarla en la boca y empezó a devorar su cuello tan salvajemente. Esto se estaba saliendo de lo tímido y lo "amoroso". Inuyasha lentamente iba subiendo de su tobillo hacia el muslo de la chica con su mano, podía sentir su piel tan suave y tersa. Quería mas sentía que lo necesitaba pero le daba miedo asustarla aunque si ella no quisiera ya lo hubiera apartado y al parecer de él, ella no quería que él se detuviera.

—Kago…me…—Inuyasha gimió impresionado al ver que la chica quería acariciarlo también. Con rapidez ella desabrocho los botones de su camisa azul oscuro que desde hace rato ya andaba molestando entre ellos y al terminar acaricio suavemente sus pectorales tan bien marcados.

—Inu…—Gimió Kagome al sentir como Inuyasha se colocaba más cerca de ella y le acariciaba lentamente sus piernas, eso no era nada morboso, la forma en cómo él la acariciaba era dulce, sensual y salvaje. Ya más desesperado dejo a un lado el cuello de Kagome y empezó a bajar hacia sus senos mientras que con sus manos desabrochaba la camisa y dejaba ver los hermosos senos de ella que el cual le daba gracias a Kami sama que ella no anduviera esa tela estorbosa que aprisionaban esos hermosos bultos.

Sin hacer esperar más a la chica Inuyasha dio una rápida mirada ya que miraba en los ojos de Kagome la vergüenza que se estaba empezando a asomar y se llevo sus rosados pezones a la boca haciendo que la chica se retorciera de placer entre sus brazos.

— ¡Ah! Inu…—No le importaba nada en ese instante, solo quería que Inuyasha la hiciera suya, ya después vería que haría con él. Solo quería que la amara, que le digiera que la amaba, que se quedara dentro de ella para siempre, que la hiciera su mujer. Inuyasha estaba en un loco frenesí de sensaciones, su boca estaba en los senos de ella y sus manos viajaban de un lugar a otro mientras que sus caderas se movían frenéticamente con las de ellas, aunque tuvieran todavía sus ropas puestas ese movimiento hacia que ambos perdieran la cabeza.

Inuyasha se encontraba con la camisa desabotonada y el pantalón también, Kagome estaba con la camisa mal puesta, desabotonada, con los senos prácticamente expuestos, las piernas abiertas mientras Inuyasha la tocaba y se movía junto a ella. Ya era hora de pasar a el siguiente paso el peli plateado quería saborear completamente ese cuerpo y saciarse de el hasta que ya no tuviera fuerza alguna para moverse.

Quería entrar en ella y llegar al éxtasis junto a ella. Yo no aguantaba, su miembro le dolía, quería sentirla. Kagome estaba tan sonrojada y excitada, ella ya no pensaba solo estaba dispuesta a sentir. Ella pasaba sus manos por su duro tórax, por su espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos, esos duros y deliciosos glúteos que siempre quiso tocar, llego a su cadera de nuevo y paso a rozar su miembro haciendo que involuntariamente el Hanyô gimiera de placer.

— ¡Ah…! Kagome…— Estaban en el cielo, ambos dándose placer mutuo sin importarles nada cuando…

—Kagome ¿vas a bajar a… cenar?—El abuelo había entrado a la habitación encontrándose con semejante posición en la que se encontraban ambos chicos.

En ese momento Kagome e Inuyasha voltearon a ver asustados al abuelo y al darse cuenta del porque el abuelo había entrado así no más en la habitación es porque si no mal recordaba la Miko cierto Hanyô había roto su puerta. En ese momento cayó en cuenta que todo este tiempo estuvieron casi teniendo relaciones con la puerta en el suelo… ¡En el suelo!

—Los espero a los dos abajo en el templo. —Fue lo único que sentencio el abuelo.

—Estás muerto Inuyasha…—

—Mierda. —

* * *

La señora Higurashi servía la cena muy alegre mientras vio pasar al abuelo muy deprimido.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Fuiste a ver si Inuyasha y Kagome van a bajar a comer?—Menciono inocentemente Naomi al verlo en esa forma.

—No lo creo. Kagome ya comió. —Claro después de la escena que presenció no le quedaba más que decir eso.


	6. El mal dia de Inuyasha part 1

**El mal día de Inuyasha.**

**Parte 1**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, el manga, el anime, absolutamente nada de Inuyasha me pertenece. Es solo de Rumiko Takahashi. Esto solo lo hago por diversión y para hacer reír a algunas personas. **

**Bueno… ¿Qué puedo decir? Me han dejado impactada al ver que a mucha gente le gusta esta historia, la verdad es que creí que iba a ser un fracaso y solo me esperaba como cinco reviews y solo iba a escribir como dos capítulos. Me encantan sus reviews, hacen que mi día se ponga un poco mas rosado de lo normal… Suena tonto, pero cuando leo uno nuevo abro Word y me pongo a escribir, es en serio.**

**Quiero aclarar algo chicas y chicos. Lamento no haber respondido algunos reviews y algunos mensajes, ustedes saben que no es mi estilo hacer eso, pero algo serio me ocurrió y quiero compartirlo con ustedes ya que siento que los quiero mucho a los que me han dado su apoyo y me han dado ánimos de seguir y mejorar. Hace como algunos días me he sentido mal, ya saben problemas femeninos, pero algo extraño paso que me dio algo de miedo ya que mucha gente en mi familia ha muerto de cáncer, la verdad la mayoría lo ha hecho. Entonces por ese mismo miedo fui al Ginecólogo y me detectaron una ulcera cervico uterino, el dice que no están grande la ulcera que estamos a tiempo, solo que para evitar hay que tratarla rápido ya que yo soy la salada de la familia y a mí me da de todo.**

**Entonces me someterán a diversos exámenes y a una crioterapia; eso sí, si es que en el pap no me sale nada anormal o células cancerígenas. Entonces ahora entienden porque me siento algo desanimada, de hecho no iba actualizar no tenia ánimos de terminar el cap, pero el sábado leí todas las cosas que me habían enviado y me dije: No puedo hacerle esto a las chicas ellas no tienen nada de culpa de como este mi salud…**

**Entonces aquí estoy, con un nuevo cap que tiene que ver con lo que paso de la pelea de insultos que tanto les gusto y espero no decepcionarlas ya que como que no ando muy cómica hoy, espero les guste y me dejan su review para decirme que les gustaría en el siguiente cap.**

**Duh… Ja neeeeeeee….**

* * *

— Inuyasha…—

— ¿Qué?—

— Inuyasha…—

— ¿Qué...?—

— Inuya…—

— ¡¿Qué?—

— Ah… Kami ¿Por qué andas de tan mal humor?— Se sorprendió un poco Shippô por ver semejante respuesta, ni que lo estuviera molestando.

— ¿Cómo no enojarme si me estas con las claras intenciones de molestarme?—

— No… ¿Cómo vas a creer eso de mi? Solo quiero tener una linda charla contigo…—

— ¿Y se puede saber de qué?—

— Mmm… No sé, por ejemplo; El porqué Kagome no te quiera…—

— ¡¿Quién diablos te dijo eso y quien puta eres tú para decirme esas cosas?—Al parecer ya iban a empezar con el discurso de que Kagome estaba en su época por su culpa.

— Bueno si Kagome quiere que le des su espacio y se va a su época diciéndote que ni se te ocurra ir a mí me suena a gato encerrado con ramen rancio. —Shippô sentía la necesidad de explicarle ciertas cosas extrañas que sucedían

— ¿Cómo así? Me refiero a que no se supone que hago bien al estar aquí sin molestarla ¿no?— Inuyasha ya se estaba empezando a confundir. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

— Bueno si lo consideras así, tienes razón. El tan solo hecho de que estén separados por 500 años ya le hace bien, aunque igual la pobre tiene que lidiar contigo. Imagínate a lo mejor ella ya debe de haberte olvidado ¡Ah…!— Inuyasha le había pateado al pobre Kitsune al llegar demasiado lejos para su gusto. El tan solo quería tranquilidad

— ¡Maldito engendro! ¿Cómo se atreve este mocoso? Es un jodido naufrago solitario. Por más que grite nadie le para bola. —

* * *

Inuyasha caminaba tranquilamente de vuelta hacia la aldea, un momento reconfortante, relajante por así decirlo. Sin nadie que lo molestara, sin la chica del futuro atormentándolo con su faldita corta, sin nadie jodiendolo.

— Hola querido amigo. ¿Lindo día no?—

— No. —

— ¿Mal humor?—

— ¿Por qué no te vas a tocar a las jovencitas del pueblo y a mí me dejas tranquilo?— El Hanyô haría lo imposible para que lo dejaran tranquilo, incluso decirle al Hôshi que hiciera lo que más le gusta hacer al pervertido.

— No es mala idea… pero no. Sango anda por ahí.

— Entonces ve a estafar al que tenga más dinero en la aldea. —

— No, ya lo hice. —

— ¡¿Podrías dejarme tranquilo un momento? Necesito estar solo, sin personas roba cuna preguntándome o diciéndome si Kagome está con otro ahorita. —Eso si que impresiono al Monje.

¿Cómo diablos Inuyasha se había enterado de que le iba hablar de la señorita Kagome? Acaso por fin Inuyasha había decidido usar su cerebro por una vez en todos los años que ha vivido o ¿serán siglos?

— ¿En serio crees que este con otro…?— Otra vez venia la confusión a la cabeza con lindas orejitas de perro. Esto ya estaba extraño.

— ¡Ya déjame tranquilo!—Interrumpió abruptamente el Hanyô.

— Deberías intentar olvidar todo con un poco de licor… Te vendría bien desahogarte un poco…—

— Ya Intente ahogar mis penas en alcohol ¡pero las muy putas flotan!—

— Tengo hambre Inuyasha ¿buscaras algo de comer para nosotros?— Bien, Miroku creyó que era la mejor forma de cambiar el tema tan delicado que se había metido.

— Come pasto, millones de vacas no pueden equivocarse. —

Esto era el colmo, solo le faltaba que viniera Kikyô y le reclamara del porque no ha ido con Kagome.

— Inuyasha… ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?—

— Maldita sea… Sango el monje pedófilo que tienes como enamorado se fue con una niña al bosque y yo creo que…—

— ¡Pero si que es un infeliz! Esta vez lo mato, lo mato…—

— Bueno, con eso van a estar entretenidos todos…— Dijo Inuyasha al por fin estar solo y poder olvidar por un momento a Kagome.

Necesitaba por una vez en su puta vida, que lo dejaran tranquilo. Quería pensar…

Después de cerrar sus ojos y tan solo escuchar como el pasto se movía al compas del viento, el no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Todo de ella le encantaba. Aunque existían momentos en los que quisiera mandarla a su época y que nunca regresara. No podía evitar dejar de sentir "eso" que no lo dejaba en paz. Aun no estaba muy seguro de muchas cosas en su vida, pero como alguien podría pensar si quiera que él podría deducir y analizar todo eso si nunca tuvo una referencia con el cual él pudiera comparar.

Si lo que el sabia con respecto a la vida era por instinto y por ciertas experiencias que le había tocado vivir, tanto como agradables y otras desagradables.

— Kami… no ha pasado medio día y ya necesito verla…— Si bien Inuyasha nunca había querido admitir y más que todo en voz alta de que el necesitaba estar pegado a ella, todo ese tiempo que tuvo para meditar era estúpido no poder decirlo después de lo que su mente y corazón le transmitieron en un código que solo él supo entender.

Ya después de un rato después de haber dicho eso, solo se limito a levantarse y caminar por inercia hacia el pozo, saltando libremente atreves de él.

— ¿Dónde diablos esta Kagome?—Susurró el Hanyô oliendo el aire para identificar la posición de la víctima en cuestión.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¿Cómo estas amigo? Escucha necesito hablar contigo urgentemente…— Dijo Sôuta con un tono bastante sospechoso.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Se trata de Kagome?—Inuyasha se encontraba bastante interesado por la información útil que le podría brindar ese niño ya que después de lo que siempre le dicen sus amigos de alguna forma y algún día tendría que sospechar de algo ¿no?

Claro que si, tenía el derecho para hacerlo, o bueno, eso creía él.

— ¡Claro! Sabes, tengo que enseñarte algunas cosas y tenemos que hablar seriamente. Hay muchas cosas que me preocupan. Sabes que Kagome es mi hermana y la quiero como tal obviamente, así que quiero llegar al fondo de esto. —Hablo muy dramáticamente el niño viendo con ojos llorosos a Inuyasha.

— ¿No será que es por tu anhelo de convertirte en detective?—Dijo el peli plateado por la actuación no muy real del pequeño—

— Primero, no es por eso. De veras que me interesa. Y segundo, es espía para tu mayor información. —

— De acuerdo. Solo dime que sucede. —

— Bueno, como he visto a mi hermana muy extraña puse una grabadora en su cuarto para capturar cada sonido y cada palabra que ella dice. —

— ¿Y porque una agarradora?—

— Grabadora Inuyasha. Puse esa porque no tengo una cámara de video. —

— ¿Qué es una cámara de video?— Ya esta plática tenía demasiadas palabras extrañas para el Hanyô. ¿Por qué esta maldita época tenía mierdas tan extrañas?

— Olvídalo Inuyasha. Solo escucha lo que logre grabar. — No se metería en cuestiones demasiado técnicas para el chico. No lo resistiría.

Sôuta saco de su bolsillo una grabadora pequeña en la que tenía toda la información preciada que tanto quería escuchar Inuyasha y que le serviría como practica a Sôuta para convertirse en un gran espía. Presiono un botón que estaba en azul y empezó a sonar una chica cantando una canción en Ingles.

_**Feels so good being bad  
There's no way I'm turning back  
Now the pain is my pleasure  
Cause nothing could measure**_

_**Love is great, love is fine**_  
_**Out the box, out of line**_  
_**The affliction of the feeling**_  
_**Leaves me wanting more**_

_**Cause I may be bad**_  
_**But I'm perfectly good at it**_  
_**Sex in the air**_  
_**I don't care**_  
_**I love the smell of it**_  
_**Sticks and stones**_  
_**May break my bones**_  
_**But chains and whips**_  
_**Excite me**_

_**Na na na, come on!  
Come on! Come On! Come on!  
I like it, like it!**_

_**Just one night full of sin  
Feel the pain on your skin  
Tough, I don't scream mercy  
It's your time to hurt me  
Yeah  
If I'm bad tie me down  
Shut me up, gag and bound me  
Cos the pain is my pleasure  
Nothing comes better  
Yeah**_

— No le entiendo...—

— Ni yo. Así que fui a Google y lo busque en español. —

— ¿Qué jodido es Gugú?— Inuyasha puso una cara de disgusto. Eso no sonaba bien. ¿Se podría comer?

— Google. Es como un libro en donde encuentras de todo. Claro que si lo sabes buscar lo encuentras. — Sôuta no se iba a poner a explicarle que es el internet y todas esas cosas. Sería inútil mejor se lo dejaría a Kagome. Claro si algún día ella decidiera querer hacerlo.

— Mira esto es lo que encontré que significaba. — Sôuta le entrego a Inuyasha un papel en donde tenía escrito la traducción de la canción que Kagome cantaba sin darse cuenta que su hermano pequeño la espiaba.

_**Se siente tan bien ser mala  
No hay forma de que cambie de parecer  
Ahora el dolor es mi placer  
Porque nada se le puede comparar **_

_**Oh**_

_**El amor es grandioso, es genial**_  
_**Fuera de control, fuera de lo común**_  
_**La aflicción de la sensación**_  
_**Me hace querer más**_

_**Porque pueda que sea mala**_  
_**Pero soy una experta en esto**_  
_**Sexo en el aire**_  
_**No me importa**_  
_**Adoro su olor**_  
_**Palos y piedras**_  
_**Pueden romper mis huesos**_  
_**Pero las cadenas y látigos**_  
_**Me excitan**_

_**Sólo una noche llena de pecado  
Siente el dolor en tu piel  
Fuerte, no grito por misericordia  
Ahora te toca herirme  
Sí  
Si soy mala, átame  
Haz que me calle, amordázame y castígame  
Porque el dolor es mi placer  
Nada termina mejor  
Sí**_

— Kami sama…— Inuyasha no pudo evitar excitarse horriblemente al ver todo lo que se suponía que Kagome cantaba. ¿Por qué cantaba eso? ¿Estaba cantando eso pensando en él? No sabía que a ella le gustaran esas cosas. Siempre la había visto tan inocente, tan tierna, tan sexy… Bueno, eso ya es otro tema.

— Ahora que lo leíste con tus propios ojos quiero que me respondas unas preguntas…. ¿Porque ella canta eso? ¿Han tenido sexo recientemente y ahora esa es su forma de expresarse? ¿O es que ustedes…?—

— ¡No! ¿Pero qué diablos dices? No le he puesto ni un dedo encima a Kagome. Que te quede claro, no sé porque ella canta eso...—Kami sama, esto se estaba poniendo feo a los ojos de Inuyasha.

Tenía que hablar seriamente con Kagome. Ahora.

— ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?—Dijo Sôuta un poco asustado, se veía muy enojado. Que el supiera él no había hecho nada o ¿sí?

— Necesito hablar con ella. —

— Lo sabía. —

— ¿Qué sabias?—susurro el Hanyô un tanto asustado. SI bien es cierto que ellos han tenido su buen calentón. Nunca había llegado a "eso"con ella.

— Termina de escuchar lo que tengo. —

_**There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight  
Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby  
I gotta a reason why you should take me home tonight**_

_**I need a man that makes it right when it's wrong tonight  
Yeah baby, tonight yeah baby  
Right on the limit's where we know we both belong tonight**_

_**It's time to feel a rush**_  
_**To push the dangerous**_  
_**I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you**_  
_**Where we can**_

_**both fall hard in love**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory**_  
_**And I'm hanging on a moment of truth**_  
_**I'm on the edge of glory**_  
_**And I'm hanging on a moment with you**_  
_**I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge…**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you**_

**_Another shot before we kiss the other side_**  
**_Tonight yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby_**  
**_I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight_**  
**_Alright, alright_**

**_Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames_**  
**_Tonight yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby_**  
**_Hood is a hell if everybody knows my name tonight_**  
**_Alright, alright_**

— ¿Por qué mierda me sigues poniendo eso si no le entiendo? ¡Dame de una buena vez ese estúpido papel!—

— ¡Ay! De acuerdo tranquilo…— Inuyasha le arrebato de mala gana el papel y se puso a leerlo detenidamente. Esto no le gustaba, en cierta manera.

_**No hay razón para que tú y yo estemos solos  
Esta noche, yeah, baby, esta noche, yeah, baby  
Tengo una razón para que me lleves a casa esta noche**_

_**Necesito a un hombre que piense que está bien cuando está mal**_  
_**Esta noche, yeah, baby, esta noche, yeah, baby**_  
_**Justo en el límite donde ambos sepamos que pertenecemos esta noche**_

_**Es hora de sentir la adrenalina, de presionar al peligro**_  
_**Voy a regresar a él, al borde junto a tí**_  
_**Donde ambos podamos enamorarnos**_

_**Estoy al borde de la gloria,**_  
_**Y estoy colgando de un momento de verdad**_  
_**Estoy al borde la gloria**_  
_**Y estoy suspendida de un momento junto a tí**_

_**Estoy al borde**_  
_**Al borde**_

_**Estoy al borde de la gloria  
Y estoy suspendida de un momento junto a tí  
Estoy al borde acompañada de tí**_

_**Una imagen más antes de que besemos del otro lado**_  
_**Esta noche, yeah, baby, esta noche, yeah, baby**_

_**Estoy al borde de algo definitivo que llamamos vida esta noche  
Así es, así es**_

_**Libera tus sombras porque vamos a bailar sobre las llamas  
Esta noche, yeah, baby, esta noche, yeah, baby**_

_**¿A quién le hiere si todos saben mi nombre esta noche?**_

_**Así es, así es**_

— Es suficiente. —Inuyasha arrugo todo el papel porque estaba casi seguro que esa "canción" no se la dedicaba a él. Sus amigos tenían razón. ¡Kagome estaba con otro!

— ¡Espera! Primero escuchemos lo que hace ahorita. —Dijo Sôuta muy silencioso.

— Eso lo puedo hacer yo. Quítate de mi camino. —Bueno ahora todos saben más o menos el panorama. No hay necesidad de explicar mucho.

— ¡No! Escucha esto…

Inuyasha se acerco peligrosamente al aparato extraño llamado agarradora y escucho atentamente.

— _**Oh... Cariño, no puedo creer que te este escondiendo aquí. Si mi mama te mira me matara. Kami… ¿Qué pensara de mí? Lo que tengo que hacer para estar a solas contigo mi amorcito…—**_

Oh no. Inuyasha ya se imaginaba a quien tenía ahí. Y algo tenía muy seguro el Hanyô. Ese infeliz no iba a salir vivo de ahí.

— _**¡Kami no! Ya te dije que no quiero que tu boca este en esos lados, sabes que me da cosquillas…— **_

Maldito Infeliz, eso significaba que había llegado más lejos de lo que él pudo incluso haberse imaginado con ella. Que iluso que fue. Siempre le mintió. Felices los que nada esperan, porque nunca serán defraudados siempre lo he dicho.

— **Ah… Adoro cuando me haces eso. Sabes creo que eres el mejor hombre que he conocido en mi vida. Nunca me lastimas, nunca me lastimas, siempre estás ahí para darme esos besos que tanto me gustan, y ni se diga de…— **

Sôuta lo apago un momento, eso era mucho para el chico.

— Tranquilo Inuyasha. No es necesario la violencia…— Sôuta ya estaba temblando del miedo. Lo conocía y sabia de lo que ese chico era capaz de hacer.

— La violencia no resuelve nada... Pero cómo me hace sentir bien…— Inuyasha estaba sintiendo su sangre hervir, aunque nadie lo creyera esto lo estaba tomando lo más tranquilo que se pudiera. Sabía que era un humano. No olía a demonio. Igual, lo mataría. Lenta y dolorosamente.

— Tranquilo, Kagome Canta peor que el pato Donald comiendo polvorones. — Sôuta ya había optado por empezar a usar su lado cómico para calmar a Inu.

— Eso no ayuda, quítate de la puerta antes de que deje tu cabeza como pan integral con la cosa asquerosa y picante que Kagome le pone. —Amenazo fuertemente el chico perro.

— ¿La mostaza?—

— Así es, con respecto a lo de tu estúpida comedia, no te sientas mal. Una gran cantidad de personas nacen sin talento. —

— La violencia es el miedo a las ideas de los demás y la poca fe en las propias Inuyasha. No mates a nadie. A Kami sama no le gustan esas cosas—Un intento inútil de calmarlo y que no derramara tanta sangre. Su madre lo obligaría a limpiar ese desastre. Oh no lo permitiría…

— Gracias a Kami sama que soy ateo…—

Inuyasha abrió abruptamente la puerta y no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo, Jamás se espero lo que estaba ahí, mejor dicho quien estaba ahí. Kagome con él. No era posible.

Tres mil veces mierda.

— Kagome… ¡¿Cómo pudiste engañarme con ese maldito bastardo?—

_**Continuara…..**_

_**Comentarios, sugerencias y la encuesta del millon... ¿Quieren que ponga caliente la situacion? ¡Dejen sus revews con su voto!  
**_


	7. El mal dia de Inuyasha part 2

**El mal día de Inuyasha.**

**Parte 2**

**Disclaimer: Hola chicas, creo que todos lo saben aquí y que están aburridas de leerlo, pero reglas son reglas y tengo que decirlo. Aunque duela. Rumiko Takahashi es la única dueña de Inuyasha Co. Ahí está, ya lo dije. Déjenme en paz.**

**Les agradezco como siempre los reviews, mensajes privados y todo. Gracias hacen que me ponga toda cursi y toda la cosa. Bueno, algunas chicas han pendido que escriba un capitulo en donde se vea lo que sucedió después de que el Abuelo encontró a Inuyasha y Kagome, ósea la "platica" y no sé si la piden yo la hago…¿Qué dicen? Dejen su comentario para ver si lo hago a petición de ustedes. ¡Entonces esa es la encuesta de la semana! **

* * *

Lo que Inuyasha miro atreves de sus ojos lo dejaba sin palabras.

—Kagome…—

—Kagome con un…—

—Perro—

— ¿Inuyasha? ¡Pero qué diablos les suceden!—

— ¡Lo sabia! ¡Eres igual que todas las mujeres, mentirosa y fea!—

— ¿Fea?—

— ¿Y tú? ¡Maldito infeliz te voy a matar por haberte acercado a ella!—

— ¡¿Inuyasha pero que te pasa si solo es un perro?—

— ¿Solo es un perro? ¡Solo es un perro!—

—Maldita sea, yo tengo descendencia de perro ¿lo sabías verdad?—

—¿Tú incultura es enfermedad o una forma de vivir Inuyasha? ¡Porque parece que lo tomas muy en serio lo de ser la persona o mejor dicho el chico que tiene descendencia de perro es el ser más idiota del mundo!—

— hay sí, tú y ¡tú momento de psicoloca!—

— ¡Cualquier semejanza entre tú y un ser humano pensante simplemente es pura coincidencia! No puedo creer que estés diciendo que te engaño y cuando si fuera así TU no tendrías ni un maldito derecho a reclamarme nada porque yo no soy nada tuyo ¿recuerdas?— Kagome estaba en shock al verlo descarado que es el Hanyô. Reclamarla a ella como suya. ¿Acaso no estaría satisfecho con la Miko no muerta?

— ¿No somos nada? Después de tanto tiempo dices que no somos nada, vaya entonces no sé porque protejo con mi vida a alguien que es nada para mi…— Inuyasha ahí sí que se dejo caer él solito, en otras palabras le dijo a Kagome que él era alguien especial para él.

— ¿Significo algo para ti?—

— ¡NO! ¿Por qué jodido me dices eso? ¡Tú no me importas!—

—Entonces, vete que quiero estar a solas con Inu. —

— ¿Inu?—Pregunto nerviosamente Sôuta.

—Sí, soy algo sentimentalista. — Dijo dulcemente la chica acariciando adictivamente al perro.

—Esto es simplemente genial. Ahora el maldito perro se llama ¿cómo yo?—

—Bueno… es que…—

—Es que nada idiota. Ya sabía que no ibas a esperar ni un segundo para remplazarme con esta bolsa de mierda. —

—Bueno chicos, creo que mejor vamos enfriando un poco las cosas…— Según los pensamientos de ahora no tan inocente Sôuta, él pensaba que era mejor apaciguar el momento porque eso era más enredado que pelea de pulpos.

—Tú no te metas, esto no es cosa de niños. Ya vete. — susurro cortante el peli plateado.

—No me quiero ir, ella…—

— ¡Que te vayas te digo!—

— Kami, este es más exigente que el gato de Whiskas.— sin más remedio el chico tuvo que salir de mala gana pobre Inuyasha, él es más salado que calzoncillo de pescador y obviamente es más inocente que el 28 de diciembre.

—Bien, ahora que se fue puedes explicarme esto. —

—No tengo nada que explicarte. —

— ¿Entonces porque has estado cantando canciones acerca de eso?—

— ¿Eso qué?—

—Eso…de… sexo…— Inuyasha se puso más colorado que culo de mandril. El Hanyô no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas.

— ¿Sexo? Canciones de sexo… ¿te refieres a canciones como the edge of glory?—

—No se cómo puta se llamen, solo sé que tu hermano me dijo que cantabas ese tipo de cosas y que lo encontró en gugu—

—¿gugu?—Entonces ya la confusión se hizo aún mayor. ¿Quién o qué puta era gugu? ¿Y qué jodido le dijo el zopenco de Sôuta?

—Si, dice que es algo así como un libro en donde encuentras de todo, solo si pones las palabras correctas o algo así. Pero no me cambies el tema, ¿porque diablos cantas eso y estas con ese malnacido?— Inuyasha estaba totalmente nominado al premio de la paz por haber tomado las cosas tan tranquilamente…

A su manera ya lo hubiera destripado.

—Gugu…— Kagome tenia al típica cara de ¿De que mierda me estas hablando? No sabía que existía un libro llamado gugu, ni siquiera que fuera tan grande.

Kagome detuvo abruptamente su pensar al juntar todo en su mente.

Gugu.

Libro.

Grande.

Encuentras lo que sea.

Kami, que estúpida fue.

—Ok Inuyasha se llama Google y por favor creo que ya es hora de que pongas atención a lo que te dicen. Ya deja la hierba a un lado y concéntrate. La ignorancia es temporal, la estupidez es para siempre. —A Kagome no le cabía en la cabeza el hecho de que todo el maldito tiempo ella tenia que corregirlo en todo. Al principio le pareció adorable, ahora ya no tanto.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso. —

—La otra vez te vi con Miroku y esa cosa. ¿Acaso te crees el mas sexy vendedor de hierba cuando estas con Miroku?— Vale, de que estaba bueno, lo esta. Solo quería joder un poco a Inuyasha.

— ¿y tu que te crees que eres? Bueno, te respondo. Fea y drogadicta. —Esa era un clara señal de que estaba consiente de el deseo carnal que había entre ellos. ¿Y quien no lo notaria?

— _Y dale con lo fea…—_Dijo Kagome mentalmente.

—Me has matado con tu insulto, buf que fuerte… —

Ahora había un silencio solemne, solo miradas fijas y fuertes. Nada de suavidad en el asunto. Justo como le gustaba a Kagome.

Después de un momento de miradas de tensión y enojo Kagome decidió romper el silencio de una manera poco ortodoxa.

—Bueno es hora de mi medicina para el cerebro, vamos Inu no te le acerques. No quiero que se te pase lo de el. Tú eres mejor perro que él. —

— ¿Eso es lo que te enseño tu madre? Si, se nota que vas a la escuela—

—No, no entendí tu chiste. —

—Claro ya vas a empezar con tu momento sarcástico ¿verdad? Ya me has esquivado mucho la pregunta que te hice y si no me contestas tomare de rehén a tu amado novio, luego lo sazonare, lo condimentare y lo pondré en la parrilla que me prestara tu madre. —

—Oh… vaya ¿Estas celoso?—

—¿Que? Para nada. No necesito alguien como tu…—

—Eso es lo que dicen todos los vírgenes. —

—Kagome…— ya le toco el punto de machito. En ese momento sentía una necesidad terrible de arrancarle ese delicado vestido blanco que tenia en ese momento.

—De acuerdo Inuyasha. Solo te diré esto. Hay dos palabras que te abrirán muchas puertas: "tire y empuje". Así que espero lo comprendas y sepas que hacer con tu ignorancia. —Sin saber que esa oración hizo cambiar radicalmente el hilo de la conversación. Más que todo hacia la acción.

—Tienes toda la razón. —

Kagome se asusto al sentir el cálido aliento de Inuyasha en su cuello y al pronunciar empuje el rudamente la atrajo hacia su pecho fuerte y masculino.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo?—Pregunto con voz entrecortada la azabache.

—Lo que me dijiste. Aprovechando. —

Inuyasha acariciaba el abdomen plano de Kagome mientras admiraba el cuello níveo de la chica. El sentía su perfume con tanta fuerza que lo mareaba y excitaba al instante. La haría suplicar por placer, hoy le demostraría que era mas de lo que ella pensaba de el.

Sin embargo Kagome se imponía a las fuertes sensaciones que le provocaba el chico, no se dejaría vencer. Y ya tenia sus buenos segundos sin darle a entender a el que ella lo estaba disfrutando.

—Yo se que te esta gustando Kagome. Déjate llevar. —Dijo esto mientras sus manos recorrían sus brazos y le daba unos leves besos en el cuello.

Kagome ya no aguantaba la situación. Juraba que ella quería pero estaba enojada con el porque era un gran estúpido y no la comprendía. En el momento menos inesperado Inuyasha logro hacerle sacar un gemido de puro placer. El toco sus piernas mientras seguía de espaldas y levanto un poco su vestido del lado de las piernas.

Kami sama ahora la que estaba nominada a ganar el premio nobel por contenerse y no tirársele encima. Mientras Inuyasha pasaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Kagome pero sin tocar las partes más necesitadas en el momento, Kagome al sentirse decepcionada de que no llegara hasta ese punto se dio cuenta de que ella realmente quería ese momento y no lo desperdiciaría.

Inuyasha le acariciaba dulcemente la espalda y le daba besos en sus hombros, la sentó en la cama y le quito el vestido que andaba. Kagome se sonrojo a más no poder, ellos habían hecho cosas pero nunca habían llegado a quedar tan desnudos.

Inuyasha aprovecho esto para acostar boca abajo a Kagome cosas que noto que eso aumento el nerviosismo en ella. Entonces para tranquilizarla de inmediatos paso su lengua por toda su espina dorsal, eso causo un placer inmediato y fuerte. Se sentía en el cielo en los brazos de el.

Luego el Hanyô pasó a mordisquear los huesos de la clavícula y eso le permitía ver como Kagome se sonrojaba, como se estremecía de placer y le dejaba una vista jugosa de sus senos.

Esto era una verdadera tortura para ella, Kagome no estaba segura de aguantar tanto. Ya estaba tan mojada…

En eso Inuyasha le desabrocho el brassier y la levanto de la cama para que ella se sentara encima de el con las piernas alrededor de el torso masculino de el. Una vez la chica ya estaba acomodada deliciosamente sobre el miembro duro de el Inuyasha empezó a lamer todo el contorno de su seno izquierdo.

—Inu…yasha… Ah…— Gimió la azabache por semejante sensación. Ya no soportaba, estaba decidido, ella le obligaría a hacérselo ahorita.

Inuyasha al ver que Kagome empezaba a alejarse torpemente de el decidió meterse a la boca el pezón izquierdo para distraer a la chica y seguir con su dulce tortura.

—No… Inu…— Volvió a gemir e intento regresar a la realidad no podían hacerlo aquí. No después de lo que sucedió.

—Espera Inuyasha. Aquí no, recuerda lo que paso con el abuelo. —

—Kami de tan solo recordarlo se me eriza todo. —

**Flash back**

_Inuyasha estaba en un loco frenesí de sensaciones, su boca estaba en los senos de ella y sus manos viajaban de un lugar a otro mientras que sus caderas se movían frenéticamente con las de ellas, aunque tuvieran todavía sus ropas puestas ese movimiento hacia que ambos perdieran la cabeza._

_Inuyasha se encontraba con la camisa desabotonada y el pantalón también, Kagome estaba con la camisa mal puesta, desabotonada, con los senos prácticamente expuestos, las piernas abiertas mientras Inuyasha la tocaba y se movía junto a ella. Ya era hora de pasar a el siguiente paso el peli plateado quería saborear completamente ese cuerpo y saciarse de el hasta que ya no tuviera fuerza alguna para moverse._

_Quería entrar en ella y llegar al éxtasis junto a ella. Yo no aguantaba, su miembro le dolía, quería sentirla. Kagome estaba tan sonrojada y excitada, ella ya no pensaba solo estaba dispuesta a sentir. Ella pasaba sus manos por su duro tórax, por su espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos, esos duros y deliciosos glúteos que siempre quiso tocar, llego a su cadera de nuevo y paso a rozar su miembro haciendo que involuntariamente el Hanyô gimiera de placer._

— _¡Ah…! Kagome…—_

_Estaban en el cielo, ambos dándose placer mutuo sin importarles nada cuando…_

—_Kagome ¿vas a bajar a… cenar?—El abuelo había entrado a la habitación encontrándose con semejante posición en la que se encontraban ambos chicos. _

_En ese momento Kagome e Inuyasha voltearon a ver asustados al abuelo y al darse cuenta del porque el abuelo había entrado así no más en la habitación es porque si no mal recordaba la Miko cierto Hanyô había roto su puerta._

_En ese momento cayó en cuenta que todo este tiempo estuvieron casi teniendo relaciones con la puerta en el suelo… ¡En el suelo!_

—_Los espero a los dos abajo en el templo. —Fue lo único que sentencio el abuelo._

—_Estás muerto Inuyasha…—_

—_Mierda. —_

**End flash back**

—De acuerdo vamos a otro lado. —

Dicho esto Inuyasha le puso el Haori encima a ella para cubrir la desnudez de la chica y luego la cargo al estilo nupcial y se la llevo a pozo con intenciones de llevarla otra vez del Sengoku. Pero de nuevo pudo más el deseo y los detuvo en ese instante.

El se detuvo salvajemente y la sentó a ella en el pozo con las piernas a los costados de Inuyasha. El la beso salvajemente, por Kami, el prácticamente le había hecho de todo menos besarla. Así que se merecía un buen beso, Tan poco era el tan insensible.

Inesperadamente Kagome empezó a mover sus caderas mientras ellos se besaban como que si la vida se les fuera en ello. Al sentir los deliciosos movimientos de Kagome quito sus manos del cuello de la chica para llevarlos a su trasero y empujarla un poco mas duro para poder sentirla más.

—Kami Kagome…— Ya era suficiente. Necesitaba sentir algo de piel de ella.

Rápidamente el levanto sus manos y ya dispuesto a arrancarle el calzón para sentir su delicioso centro femenino.

Se abre la puerta del lugar en donde ellos se encontraban.

— ¡Por Kami Kagome!—

—Esas voces…—

Oh Kami. Si Kagome estaba acabada. Estaba totalmente jodida. Su vida había muerto.

Inuyasha volteo a ver hacia la puerta y se dio cuenta de que esas voces les pertenecían a las amigas de Kagome.

—Menos mal que yo no me desnude…— Dijo Inuyasha en voz baja ya que Kagome estaba prácticamente desnuda.

—Estas muerto. De nuevo. —

—Kami…—

* * *

Bueno, les debía esto. Agradezco a estas personas por ser tan amables, honestas y ¡las quiero por todo el apoyo! Si, ya me hice el tratamiento que les conté. Todo bien hasta el momento, solo me queda esperar para ver si funciono. Gracias chicas las quiero. Otra cosa las personas que me envían reviews anónimo les pido que pongan un nombre para así poder agradecerles también y platicar un poco.

Ahí les va…

_**Whitemiko5**_

_** .Read**_

_**AddyLi**_

_**tennyoukai**_

_**serena tsukino chib**_

_**Yuki-Chan28**_

_**Athena**_

_**Miss smiled**_

_**ikuykagome**_

_**rosedrama**_

_**aky9110**_

_**lor**__**ena**_

_**Valen-C**_

_**Ranka Hime**_

* * *

_**Si me falto una pido disculpas de antemano, es que a como ven es tarde. Tengo sueño y hoy empecé a escribir el capitulo y hoy lo termine. No quería dejarlas con la famosa espera.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, peticiones, lo que sea. Pidan que yo cumpliré.**_

_**Ja ne...  
**_


	8. Es ahora o nunca part 1

**Es ahora o nunca.**

**Parte 1**

**Disclaimer: Nada de la franquicia de Inuyasha me pertenece ¿Ok? ME alegra que haya quedado en claro, solo los utilizo para ayudar a mi cerebro a tranquilizarse.**

**De acuerdo chicas, sé que lo han pedido y yo sé que mucho; pero están las estúpidas reglas de FF y la verdad no quisiera romperlas así que hare lo mejor para ambos casos. Gracias a todas por sus reviews… **

**Me hacen querer lanzarme del tercer piso de la facultad de mi carrera.**

* * *

El día apenas estaba recién empezando, los pájaros cantaban una melodía fantástica que iluminaba la fresca y esplendorosa mañana.

Tan bello aquel amanecer y tan jodido por las típicas maldiciones del Hanyô.

—Maldito el día en que tuve que llegar a esa época…— susurraba entere cada maldición el chico perro.

Se sentía tan molesto con todo y claro que con el mismo.

¿Por qué mierda todo le salía mal?

¿Por qué cualquier estúpido humano o estúpido lo que sea me arruinaba todo? De seguro tenia que ser alguna confabulación en contra de él. Si, eso era. El hijo de puta de Kami sama le estaba jodiendo todo para que no pudiera hacerle "cosas" a Kagome.

—Si tan solo existiera alguna forma en la que pudiera arreglar esto. Tal vez si…— Y finalmente Inuyasha puso a trabajar cada neurona que salía del horno.

—Esta decidido. —Dicho esto el Hanyô se levanto rápidamente de la rama en la que estaba sentado y fue a preparar lo que tenia en mente.

* * *

—Buenos días chicos…— Dijo Kagome muy animada por sentir que este día iba a ser tan bonito.

—Buenos días señorita Kagome. — Susurro el monje somnoliento.

—Hola Kagome ¿Cómo amaneciste?—

—Bien chicos. ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?—

—Ah… La verdad no se. —Dijo Sango algo apenada por ella.

Sango tenia muy en claro lo que era para Kagome que el desapareciera. Eso estaba muy claro. Aunque aun no era seguro.

—Ya veo…—Dijo Kagome sin ánimos de seguir con el hilo de la plática.

Sango al notar el hilo de tristeza que dejaba Kagome en esas últimas palabras, decidió hacer algo por su querida amiga/hermana.

—Oye Kagome ¿que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta al pueblo?—Dijo Sango muy entusiasmada porque sabia que por fuentes confiables de ella que estaban unos chicos dulces y sexys que estaban hospedándose en una de las posadas mas caras ya que eran los hijos de un terrateniente de la aldea vecina.

Y si que estaban buenos.

—Mmm… no tengo ganas Sango, pero gracias. —Susurro la chica desanimada.

—Oh vamos Kagome, te prometo que no te arrepentirás ¿Si…?—

Kagome capto el mensaje. Sango quería darle a entender algo que "supuestamente" le convenía a ella. ¿Qué podía ser? ¿Sera que irían a espiar a Inuyasha?

—Vamos Kagome, disfruta el día hasta que un imbécil te lo arruine. —Dicho esto le tiro una mirada de pura maldad a Miroku. El sabia muy bien a lo que se refería la Taijiya, últimamente han peleado más de lo normal.

Un día llego a escuchar algo como que su mal humor era culpa de Andrés, ¿Y quien puta era Andrés? Ese día Inuyasha y Kagome creían que iba a correr sangre por el pasto. La verdad, se puso bien feo.

—Bueno, esta bien. —Kagome sentía que era hora de superar ese sentimiento que tenia cuando Inuyasha no aparecía. Haría lo imposible por olvidar eso y demostrarles a todos que ya no le duele.

—Señorita Kagome, creo que seria lo mejor esperar a Inuyasha. Ya sabe como se pone el cuando de pronto usted se va y…—

—Lo siento Monje libidinoso. Nosotras no te entendemos, no hablamos el lenguaje idiota. —Interrumpió rápidamente Sango.

—Hablaba con la Señorita Kagome no con la amiga de Andrés. —Escupió venenosamente acercándose peligrosamente Miroku a Sango por los grandes celos que se le estaba empezando a formar al tan solo recordar al estúpido Andrés.

—Ah… ¿Ya vienes por tu dosis de desprecio?—Insinúo sarcásticamente Sango al ver que la situación se ponía fea como la otra vez y la verdad es que hoy no andaba ganas de discutir. Tal vez más tarde.

—Ok chicos. Mejor nos vamos Sango antes que empiecen a derramar sangre aquí. —La azabache jalo a la Taijiya rápidamente para evitar futuras desgracias.

Ella sabia muy bien que a Miroku mas que todo no le gustaba para nada el hecho de que estuvieran de malas, aunque no supo el verdadero problema creía que lo mejor era que se dieran su tiempo.

* * *

Ya una vez que estaban bastante lejos y claro que después de haberse asegurado de que ninguno de los dos hombres las estuviera espiando. Kagome tomo valor para preguntarle ciertas cosas.

—Oye Sango, cuando me dijiste lo de salir un rato a la aldea, note como que si intentaras decirme algo. ¿Puedes decirme de que se trata?—Algo le decía que esa respuesta puede que no le gustara mucho.

—La verdad es que me di cuenta de que hay unos chicos bien guapos en la aldea. Espera… deja que te explique, yo los vi y están que…—

—¡Tu no vas a ir a ningún lado!—Grito Inuyasha saliendo de los arbusto en que se encontraba escondido junto con el Monje.

—¡¿Nos estaban espiando?—Gritaron al unísono muy enfadadas.

—Claro que si. ¡Si no hubiéramos hecho eso quien sabe con quien estarían ahorita!—

—¡Maldito Monje! Ahora si morirás…—

—¡Vámonos!—Grito Inuyasha cargando delicadamente a Kagome como que si fuera un saco de papas.

—¡No Inuyasha! ¿Qué haces?—Grito Kagome algo asustada por el hecho de que podría que el la llevaría a un lugar lejano y quien sabe que cosas le haría a ella. Aunque a petición de ella no le vendría mal aunque aun seguía enojada con el por irse con ella.

Inuyasha la ignoro todo el camino, el solo tenia en mente el lugar a donde la llevaría, mientras que Kagome le gritaba y le insultaba a mas no poder.

—¡A veces no se si tienes un problema de múltiples personalidades o sólo es que eres un imbécil en múltiples sentido!—Gritó Kagome furiosa.

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que Kagome se había cansado de gritar y solo se limitaba a insultarlo en vox baja. El cansancio en su voz se estaba empezando a notar.

—¿Que tal si usas tu cerebro Inuyasha? Está en tu cráneo y no en tu espada. – Aun así Inuyasha seguía sin inmutarse por las cosas que ella decía. Hasta que la chica se canso y dijo sus ultimas frases que recordaba en su repertorio.

—Tienes la suerte de que no te vas a morir de un derrame cerebral. –

Nada. Inuyasha solo caminaba hasta un lugar un tanto extraño que parecía algo así como tétrico.

Cuando por fin Inuyasha se detuvo bajo a Kagome y la miro directo a los ojos. Kagome estaba que echaba las tripas por la boca.

—¿Y ahora que me vas a decir? ¿Te quedaras callado?—

Kagome al ver que Inuyasha no le contestaba eso la puso más furiosa y ya dispuesta a darle el punto final a esto para que Inuyasha se reuniera de nuevo con sus amigos los micro organismos que hay en el suelo le dijo con un tono burlón.

—Por Kami que eres mas infantil que una batalla entre los pokémon y los power ranger—

Inuyasha solo la miraba fijamente, hasta que su mirada se volvió fuerte y melancólica.

—Dime Kagome, ¿Qué necesidad tienes de ir a ese aldea a buscar hombre?—

Oh. Eso si que no se lo esperaba. Creía que él le armaría un escandalo y le diría las mismas cosas machistas que siempre dice.

Se miraba tan…Maduro.

—Ah… Bueno la verdad… no fue idea mía…—Kagome estaba en shock y en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de que no tenia que darle explicación. Claro él estaba haciendo lo mismo de siempre nada más que ocultándolo con una manta como si fuera un niño que se orino en la cama.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Tú no eres nadie como para…—Inuyasha la interrumpió de la manera menos esperada.

Un beso.

Un beso dulce y lento que le hizo instantáneamente volar hasta el cielo y sentir como si fuera azúcar en el agua. Inuyasha la besaba con el mayor sentimiento que puede existir dentro de él. El la abrazaba con tanta fuerza pero a la vez tan delicadamente, se sentía en el cielo y no podía dejar de deslizar su mano libre por su espalda, acariciándola lentamente.

Kami como ambos deseaban eso. No necesariamente el llegar a tener sexo, si no ese contacto intimo que solo ambos debían tener, ese contacto especial y sentimental que habían esperado.

Luego de un momento en que las caricias se hicieron tan necesarias como el agua para vivir, Inuyasha decidió romper el beso para dedicarles unas palabras a ese momento que ambos habían creado.

—No hay necesidad de buscar a nadie más. Tú me perteneces y yo te pertenezco a ti. —

—Inuyasha…—Esas eran las palabras más hermosas que en todo este patético tiempo ella había escuchado. Por Kami que no se lo esperaba.

Mierda. Estaba decidido. Inuyasha podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Podría violarla ahorita mismo y le iba a importar un carajo. Incluso ella le ayudaría a que eso pasara.

No es que ella fuera una puta, no. Solo que muchas veces han tenido contactos así de íntimos. Ya era hora de que pudieran terminar esos hermosos momentos en grandiosos recuerdos.

De tan solo recordarlo…

**Flash back**

_Quería entrar en ella y llegar al éxtasis junto a ella. Yo no aguantaba, su miembro le dolía, quería sentirla. Kagome estaba tan sonrojada y excitada, ella ya no pensaba solo estaba dispuesta a sentir. Ella pasaba sus manos por su duro tórax, por su espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos, esos duros y deliciosos glúteos que siempre quiso tocar, llego a su cadera de nuevo y paso a rozar su miembro haciendo que involuntariamente el Hanyô gimiera de placer._

— _¡Ah…! Kagome…—_ _Estaban en el cielo, ambos dándose placer mutuo sin importarles nada cuando…_

—_Kagome ¿vas a bajar a… cenar?—El abuelo había entrado a la habitación encontrándose con semejante posición en la que se encontraban ambos chicos._

_En ese momento Kagome e Inuyasha voltearon a ver asustados al abuelo y al darse cuenta del porque el abuelo había entrado así no más en la habitación es porque si no mal recordaba la Miko cierto Hanyô había roto su puerta._

_En ese momento cayó en cuenta que todo este tiempo estuvieron casi teniendo relaciones con la puerta en el suelo… ¡En el suelo!_

—_Los espero a los dos abajo en el templo. —Fue lo único que sentencio el abuelo._

—_Estás muerto Inuyasha…—_

—_Mierda. —_

_Inuyasha y Kagome se vistieron ágilmente luego de la vergonzosa aparición del abuelo. Luego de estar totalmente listos y arreglados para bajar Kagome le hecho una mirada de maldad a Inuyasha._

_—No hable a menos que puedas mejorar el silencio o la situación. —Escupió venenosamente Kagome por la terrible situación en la que por culpa del salvajismo de Inuyasha estaba._

_Un hombre sabio siempre piensa lo que dice y nunca dice lo que piensa, en el caso del Hanyô pues, él no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa frase._

_—No me amenaces Kagome, esto no es solo mi culpa ¿entendido?—_

_—No digo que no haya participado en lo que estábamos haciendo, pero si no hubieras sido tan bruto con la estúpida puerta no hubiera pasado nada de eso. Si sucede algo malo en esa plática te espera un buen regalito —Grito Kagome ya fastidiada por el asunto tan incomodo._

_—¡Ya te dije que no me amenaces tonta!—_

_—La advertencia consiste en amenazar por las buenas idiota. —_

_Ambos bajaban por la escalera echándose cuchillos y sapos entre miradas. Llegaron al primer piso en donde encontraron a la señora Naomi._

_—Hola niños. ¿ Que comieron me dejaron algo?—dijo la mama de Kagome sonriendo inocentemente. Sin saber lo que ellos "comieron"._

_—No hemos comido nada mama. ¿Quién te dijo eso?—_

_—Ah… pues cuando la comida estaba lista le dije que subiera a tu habitación para decirles que si ya iban a comer. ¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo? Vi al abuelo algo extraño…—_

_Kami… ya lo entendía todo. Todo había empezando por mi querida y adorada madre. Kagome recordando inmediatamente lo que su madre menciono acerca de su comida se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Tenia que salir de ahí ya antes que se involucren más personas en el asesinato._

_—Ah… si, si, nos vemos mama. — Grito Kagome jalando a Inuyasha del haori para sacarlo de la casa._

_—Espera ¿A dónde van?—Demasiado tarde, ellos ya se habían ido. _

_Ya estando afuera de la casa cerca de el Goshinboku la azabache se detuvo y se puso de frente a el peli plateado. Ya era hora de ponerse de acuerdo en que puta decirle al abuelo._

_—Entonces, ¿Qué diremos?—_

_—¿Quieres mi opinión? Siempre dices que soy un estúpido. —_

_—No hay opiniones estúpidas, sólo estúpidos que opinan.—_

_Inuyasha solo se limito a darse la vuelta e ir directamente donde el abuelo. Él no era ningún cobarde o marica._

_Kagome estaba que se moría de la vergüenza enfrente de su abuelo. La situación era así. El abuelo enfrente de Inuyasha viéndose fijamente. Conocía a Inuyasha y obviamente conocía al abuelo. Ninguno de los dos sedería, solo que creía que Inuyasha es mas estúpido que él. _

_—¿Qué es lo que quieres viejo?—_

_—¿Cómo que viejo? ¡Ten mas respeto por tus mayores!—_

_Si nos pusiéramos a comparar Inuyasha seria más viejo que mi abuelo, entonces si es así como dice, mi abuelo le debería más respeto que él._

_—No vine a perder mi tiempo, así que hable. —_

_—Pero que niñito más irrespetuoso, deberías de hablar con una persona madura como yo. —_

_—¿Que? No pienso hablar con alguien tan " maduro" que de seguro ya esta podrido por dentro. —_

_La cara de Kagome era como una pintura abstracta de un artista famoso y excéntrico, no se le entendía ni mierda. Era increíble que él le estuviera haciendo frente así al abuelo._

_—Ya veo, tú no entiendes las consecuencias de tener relaciones con una mujer. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera interrumpido eh? Están las enfermedades, lesiones, incluso un embarazo ¡Por Kami sama Kagome! ¿En que pensabas?—_

_—Oh no. Ahora el abuelo piensa que soy una cualquiera. —__Pensó Kagome._

_—¿Esta insinuando que tengo algo extraño ahí?— Grito Inuyasha colérico._

_—¡Yo no se con quienes has estado ni con que! No quiero que te acerques a ella ¿Entiendes? ¡Si te veo cerca llamo a la policía y te dará una paliza!—_

_—Mejor usted colabore con la policía y péguese usted solo—_

_—Maldito niñito maleducado…—_

_El abuelo furioso volteo a ver a Kagome para encarar a la única que no había hablado._

_—¿Por qué Kagome? ¿Cuál era la necesidad? Ni tiene tan buen cuerpo, ¿No podías esperar?—_

_Kagome solo agacho su cabeza sonrojada y avergonzada. Esto era horrible. Su abuelo preguntándole porque no espero. Mierda._

_—¡No es lo que parece! Nosotros solo estábamos…—_

_—Un demonio poseyó el cuerpo de Kagome y hacia que ella hiciera cosas que no quería. —_

_—¿Que?—Era oficial Kagome estaba confundida._

_—No lo sabes aun, porque no tuve tiempo de decírtelo. Pero es así. —_

_Kagome estaba estupefacta y el abuelo solo le brillaba los ojos._

_—Oh Kagome ¡No sabia! Espera aquí, tengo algo que te ayudara. —_

_Kagome estaba en shock mientras su abuelo iba de aquí para allá, buscando cosas._

_—Hay niño, como me alegra que quieras tanto a Kagome como para soportar esto. Definitivamente la amistad es como la mayonesa: cuesta un huevo y hay que tratar de que no se corte. —_

_—Lo se, fue difícil. —Dijo el Hanyô fingiendo dolor._

_—¿Qué…?—_

_—Un día me lo agradecerás…—_

_—¡Vete de aquí maldito ser promiscuo!— Grito el abuelo golpeando a Kagome con unas ramas que estaban empapadas con algún tipo de agua mezclada con un no sé que. _

_—¡Ah no!—_

_—¡Dele con mas fuerza para que se vaya!—Grito muy sonriente el Hanyô al abuelo. _

_—¡Estas muerto Inuyasha!—_

_—Si, si, si… mejor corre mas rápido…—_

**End Flash back**

—Entonces iremos a un lugar en donde nadie nos encuentre, en donde podamos estar juntos sin que nadie nos moleste, solo nosotros Kagome. Quiero permanecer contigo, dentro de ti y demostrarte que puedo amarte como nadie lo ha hecho jamás. —

Kami. No tenía palabras. ¿Seria lo correcto? Esas palabras eran demasiado bonitas como para que el las dijera.

Solo se dejaría llevar era lo único que haría.

Kagome se lanzo seductoramente sobre Inuyasha. Ella lo besaba apasionadamente y lo tocaba sensualmente. Inuyasha nunca se espero eso. Jamás, pero no importaba igual lo disfrutaría.

El peli plateado se dejo deslumbrar por la pequeña mientras que lentamente se sentaba en el pasto, en ese momento ella se sentó encima de el con las piernas abiertas. Ese contacto intimo y algo profundo le hizo sacar un gemido ronco y masculino al chico, cosa que hizo que a Kagome se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

—Así Kagome…—Gimió el Hanyô al sentir los movimientos sensuales de cadera que ella estaba haciendo colocando sus manos alrededor de su cintura para guiarla en movimientos mas profundos y así poder sentirlo mas. Lenta y sensual ella movía su entrepierna en contra a la de él.

—¡NO, YA BASTA! —Gritaron al unísono Sango, Miroku y Shippô.

—¡Ah!—Gritaron también Inuyasha y Kagome al verse de nuevo descubiertos.

Inuyasha si saber que hacer, agarro a Kagome y dio un salto para salir del lugar y solo se le ocurrió en un maldito lugar en donde no los encontrarían sus amigos. En la época de Kagome.

La azabache ya no sabia que hacer, cada maldita persona que conocía ya la habían agarrado teniendo casi sexo con Inuyasha. Que vergüenza.

Al intentar salir del pozo notaron que el pozo estaba cerrado. Era lo único que le faltaba.

—¡¿Por qué puta me pasa esto?—Grito histérica Kagome al ver la suerte que andaba.

—¡No es posible esto!—

Inuyasha rio endemoniadamente sexy y vio de arriba hacia abajo a Kagome. Esto era bueno, muy bueno.

—¡¿De que mierda te ríes? ¿Tengo cara de trasero de mono o que?—

—No, solo que… —Se detuvo para analizar la situación.

—¿Que?—Kagome pensaba que por falta de oxigeno a Inuyasha se le murió la ultima neurona que le quedaba.

—Esto es perfecto. Esta vez no te escaparas de mí. —

—¿Qué haces?—Susurro Kagome asustada.

—Tomar lo que es mio. —

—Kami… ya me moje. —

Continuara…

* * *

Lo se, soy una maldita. Es que no puedo evitarlo, siempre se me hacen muy largos y tengo que hacer esto. Ya vieron lo que paso con el abuelo ahora en el siguiente verán lo que paso con las amigas de Kagome y con Sango, Miroku y Shippô. Estará bueno.

Ahora recomendaciones ¿hay alguna? Bueno dejen sus comentarios en el review.

La encuesta de la semana, ¿Les gustaría un capitulo de retos entre Inu, Kag, San, Miro y Shippô?

¡Esta vez no se me olvido! Gracias a todas estas personas tan geniales que me dejan review y a todos los que me siguen. GRACIAS!

**ikuykagome**

**AddyLi**

**tennyoukai**

**Lili**

**serena tsukino chiba**

**rosedrama (me llenaste de reviews gracias cariño...)**


	9. Es ahora o nunca part 2

**Es ahora o nunca.**

**Parte 2**

**Disclaimer: Nada de Inuyasha y Co me pertenece. No tengo nada más que decir al respecto. No me sigan jodiendo.**

**De acuerdo chicas y espero que también chicos, sé que todos quieren el famoso lemon pero para desgracia de todos no puedo hacerlo por las reglas… ¡No! Esperen chicas, todavía no saquen la tortilla tostada para cortarse las venas, no. Les digo intentare hacer lo mejor para ambos. ¡Esperen! No griten tan fuerte todavía, como no podre hacerlo a "nuestro" gusto. Lo recompensare. Ya verán a lo que me refiero.**

**Lo siguiente a mencionar es que estoy muy alegre de que les guste mi historia, a como había dicho jamás espere que fuera tan graciosa, al parecer al final de cuenta han rendido fruto mi desempeño como deporte en el sarcasmo. Si chicas y chicos, soy bastante sarcástica. ¿No lo han notado? No importa. Dejen sus review con sus comentarios, sugerencias y sus amenazas.**

**Espero les guste este regalito. Por cierto por favor los que sean menores de edad no lean porque… ¡HAY LEMON! Ahora si, pueden gritar.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Al intentar salir del pozo notaron que el pozo estaba cerrado. Era lo único que le faltaba.

— ¡¿Por qué puta me pasa esto?—Grito histérica Kagome al ver la suerte que andaba.

— ¡No es posible esto!—

Inuyasha rio endemoniadamente sexy y vio de arriba hacia abajo a Kagome. Esto era bueno, muy bueno.

— ¡¿De que mierda te ríes? ¿Tengo cara de trasero de mono o que?—

—No, solo que… —Se detuvo para analizar la situación.

— ¿Que?—Kagome pensaba que por falta de oxigeno a Inuyasha se le murió la ultima neurona que le quedaba.

—Esto es perfecto. Esta vez no te escaparas de mí. —

— ¿Qué haces?—Susurro Kagome asustada.

—Tomar lo que es mio. —

—Kami… ya me moje. —

Inuyasha se acercaba peligrosamente a Kagome mientras ella intentaba coordinar sus ideas.

—De hecho eso no esta nada mal. —Dijo Inuyasha como respuesta al pensamiento en voz alta. Esto era su oportunidad.

—Espera Inuyasha, aquí no. Este no es el lugar para esto. Recuerda que…—

El peli plateado interrumpió abruptamente a la chica con un beso apasionado que la arrincono en la pared del pozo. Por Kami sama que estaba agradecido que estuvieran en un lugar pequeño y oscuro.

Este era el sueño de toda mujer. Que el hombre de tus sueños te bese apasionadamente en un lugar oscuro y reducido, era perfecto. La manera en como todo pasaba lo era. Como el pasabas sus manos por todo el pequeño cuerpo de ella. Ya ella ni sabia porque se oponía tanto si eso era lo que ambos desearan. Tal vez serán por los tantos intentos fallidos.

Agradecía con todas sus fuerzas el que Inuyasha la abrazara tan fuerte ya que sentía que en cualquier momento caería. Era tan irreal, tan hermoso aquel sentimiento que sentía que moriría ahí mismo. Inuyasha no dejaba de besarla, desde la clavícula, el cuello y por ultimo llegar ferozmente a besar y succionar toda su oreja, desde la parte de atrás hacia adelante.

Eso hacia que a Kagome le corriera un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo y claro que él se percataba de eso y eso lo excitaba mas.

—Inuyasha nos pueden ver aquí… es mejor detenernos…—susurro la azabache entre tanto ajetreo, si bien era cierto lo que decía Inuyasha ya tenia algo planeado en su cabecita canina.

—Es cierto, por eso no tardaremos tanto…—

—¿Qué?—Dijo la chica desconcertada.

—Ven, terminemos con esto ya. —Eso le había dolido más que un desprecio de él. Entonces… ¿Solo era sexo?

Al ver que Inuyasha la levanto y puso sus piernas alrededor de su cintura tuvo que darse cuenta de la pura realidad.

Solo era sexo.

—Tu piel es tan suave Kagome…—La voz de Inuyasha ya había tomado un tono mas ronco y profundo de lo que normalmente tendría, eso hizo que a Kagome se le fuera completamente los pensamientos anteriores.

No podía negarlo, estaba jodidamente enamorada de él y eso hacia que cada cosa que hiciera el, le calara directito los huesos y olvidara toda mierda al respecto.

Entonces en ese momento decidió que lo disfrutaría, iba a imaginar que la estaba amando de la forma que ella quería y que de esa forma le estaba profesando su amor. Estaba muy consiente de que era una estúpida masoquista pero al final de todo esto, ella seria la masoquista que cumplió su sueño aunque parte de este sueño fuera imaginado. Aunque pudo Inuyasha siquiera cumplirlo a la mitad.

Luego de tantos besos apasionados, caricias indebidas y promesas no dichas en alto, empezaron a desnudarse rápidamente. A este paso iban terminarían rápido.

Inuyasha empezó a quitarle desesperadamente el brassier a Kagome mientras que ella aplacaba un tanto su vergüenza besándolo y quitándole el Haori a él.

Piel a piel estaban ambos amantes, entre roces y besos no permitidos. Inuyasha empezó a desear más de lo que tenía, ya era hora. Nadie los interrumpiría, esta vez se aseguraría que así fuera.

Inuyasha empezó a mover sus caderas en señal de que quería mas, quería ver si ella también lo deseaba. Al ver que Kagome gimió en respuesta al movimiento supo que ella también lo deseaba. Así que no la haría esperar más.

Levanto su falda verde que siempre lo atormentaba, otra vez empezó a masajear sus piernas y luego suavemente deslizo aquella prenda diaria que odiaba/amaba de la chica. Ya después de eso no habría vuelta atrás.

Ambos estaban preparados para esto. Entonces fue cuando Inuyasha se unió junto con Kagome en el maravilloso paraíso de sensaciones. Haciendo así un ritmo tan conocido y tan usado en siglos. La inexplicable sensación de satisfacción y voracidad hacia eso algo sumamente adictivo.

La azabache se sentía sumamente embriagada de ese placer tan dulce y la vez salvaje que le daba su acompañante. En ese momento tuvo las fuerzas para intentar volver a la realidad y lo que vio la dejo sin aliento, asombrada y más excitada de lo que estaba.

Inuyasha la tenia agarrada de la cintura, ella con las piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras que ambos centros se unían y se miraba claramente como ambos cuerpos chocaban entre si.

Al enfocar su mirada en Inuyasha pudo ver que su cara estaba un poco contraída por causa del placer y el miraba al azar como sus pechos se movían por el ritmo acelerado que hasta el momento ella no se percato, luego volteaba a ver sus piernas y las acariciaba y por ultimo cada vez que miraba la unión entre ambos sexos gemía roncamente y acariciaba el clítoris de ella, haciendo que gimiera fuertemente y que ella volviera a pasar al estado inconsciente que el provocaba.

—Kagome…—Gimió Inuyasha al sentir que no soportaría mas tiempo en ese estado. De lo que él no estaba muy enterado es de que Kagome estaba muchísimo mas cerca que el de lograr llegar a la cúspide.

Inuyasha…—Ya no podía resistir mas, no había caso en prolongar esto. Así que con tan solo abrir sus ojos de nuevo y ver la cara de Inuyasha llena de placer mientras el la embestía fue suficiente para que ella lograra tocar el cielo con la punta de sus dedos.

— ¡Inu…yasha!—Grito Kagome extasiada por la sensación que recorría por cada fibra de su cuerpo. Inuyasha llego justo después que ella luego de sentir como su miembro era deliciosamente aprisionado por el interior de ella.

Para tratar de que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia Inuyasha beso en el instante que ambos estaban teniendo su encuentro maravilloso con el éxtasis, para precisamente tratar de mantener el silencio lo mejor posible y callar ambos gemidos con besos salvajes que claramente dejaron marcas en ambos labios.

Luego que estaban un poco más consientes, Inuyasha se dejo caer junto con su acompañante al suelo del pozo y así mismo la abrazaba fuertemente sin soltarla. Mientras que ella volvió rápidamente a la realidad.

— _¿No se suponía que era solo sexo? ¿Por qué el abrazo?—_ Esas eran unas de las tantas preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza.

Cuando ella estuvo dispuesta a preguntarle se escucharon algunos ruidos provenientes de afuera del pozo. Claramente se escuchaba que era el abuelo y Sôuta.

El Hanyô rápidamente le dirigió una mirada a Kagome dándole a entender que el sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo, entonces rápidamente el la levanto y ambos se empezaron a ayudar a vestirse y quedar presentables sin ningún tipo de sospecha de lo que pudieron estar haciendo todo el tiempo que estuvieron encerrados.

—Sôuta, ya te dije que no hay nada ahí ¿Por qué no dejas de ser un niño miedoso? Ya estas grande para esas cosas. —

— ¡¿Por qué no me crees abuelo? Yo escuche algunos ruidos ¿y si es un monstruo? O tal vez mi hermana esta ahí. ¡No se! Pero ahí hay algo. —

—De acuerdo abriremos aquí. —

Justo a tiempo Inuyasha y Kagome terminaron de vestirse para que no notaran nada aunque ambos estaban exhaustos y se notaban. Cosa que intrigo al abuelo.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?—Les cuestiono el abuelo a ambos chicos,

—Eso quisiera saber yo abuelo. ¿Por qué cerraste la parte de arriba del pozo?—Le pregunto al azabache enojada aunque en el fondo se sentía un tanto agradecida por eso.

—Es que tú sabes que hay que cuidar el pozo y pues estaba limpiando cuando vi como un monstruo salía de ahí. Entonces decidí cerrarlo. Pero ¿Cuál es el problema? Inuyasha pudo haber abierto. Siempre lo hacer. ¿Por qué esta vez no?—

Oh mierda. Estaba atrapado. Él pudo notar como Kagome volteo su mirada hacia él y se dio cuenta al instante lo que la chica pensaba. Estaba frito. Kagome lo descubrió pero eso no significa que el abuelo no tenía por qué hacerlo también.

—Es que ustedes siempre se quejan de que yo rompo todo lo que toco aunque sea por ayudarlos. Claro que ustedes no valoran eso y solo ven lo material. —Kagome estaba empezando a creer que Inuyasha lo podrían contratar como actor. Vaya que el muchacho si que sabía como mentir para salir de sus problemas.

—De acuerdo no te me pongas dramático. Ahora les pregunto ¿porque estaban tan agitados?—

—_Mierda ¿otra vez? Porque puta no me dejan tranquilo_. –Pensó el chico al ver por la mirada de Kagome que él tendría que pensar rápido.

—Es que estábamos jugando a quien aguanta más la respiración. No mal intérprete, solo era para pasar el tiempo y de todas formas yo gane. —Miro coquetamente a Kagome para luego agregar.

—Kagome termino primero. —Kagome se puso más roja que el culo de un mandril. ¡El desgraciado de Inuyasha estaba hablando con doble sentido!

—Ah… ya veo. Si me imagino que tú tienes más resistencia que ella, eso es obvio. —

Kagome estaba que se moría, si el abuelo tan solo supiera a que se refería Inuyasha.

Al instante en que lograron salir de la caseta del pozo. Ambos notaron que se acercaban las "queridas" amigas de Kagome.

— ¡Ah…! ¡Inuyasha escóndete!—

— ¡Maldita sea! Yo quería continuar…—

— ¿Qué dijiste?—

Vaya, eso si que no se lo esperaba. Aunque en realidad después de lo que hicieron juntos no es de raro que el dijera eso.

—Pues si tonta. ¿Qué creías? ¿Acaso crees que lo que paso ahí fue un engaño?—

—Inuyasha la verdad no sé que decir, creo que necesitamos hablar. Por favor escóndete y les diré a mis amigas que se vayan. Tratare de no tardar, Por favor entiéndeme y no te vallas ¿si?— Inuyasha miro fijamente a Kagome y le acaricio dulcemente la mejilla.

—Claro que no me iré. Estaré esperándote. No podría dejarte aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. —Inuyasha se alejó un poco mirando como cambiaba la cara de Kagome al decirle esas palabras y luego de dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, le dijo algo con voz un poco más alta.

—Por cierto, me encanto la manera tan pervertida en como me mirabas. —Kagome se puso tan roja y algo enojada por el comentario indebido que le haría pagar en el momento pero en ese instante escucho a Eri llamarla e Inuyasha desaparecer de su vista.

— ¡Kagome!—

—Hola chicas. ¿Qué tal les va?—

—Bien—Respondieron al unísono las chicas.

—Kagome, no te veo muy bien este algo roja. ¿Estas enferma?—Pregunto un tanto preocupada Ayumi.

—No, no es nada grave. Chicas escuchen yo tengo que…—

—Bueno, entonces necesitamos hablar de algo contigo. —

— ¿De que?—

—Si no mal recuerdo te encontramos aquí con tu novio rebelde haciendo quien sabe que cosa. —Dijo Yuka.

—_Oh Diablos, se me había olvidado por completo ¡Que estúpida!—_pensó la chica asustada por lo que ahora pues, ya no era lo que ellas eran.

—Chicas… no es lo que parece…—

—Primero vamos a tu cuarto a discutir un poco del asunto—Kagome estaba jodida, después de que Eri le dijo que tenían que hablar sabia que no se iba a poder zafar de esa. Además necesitaba hablar con el responsable de esto.

* * *

—Kagome, nosotras entendemos que quieras mucho a ese chico. Pero debes cuidarte. Él no es un buen novio. —influyó Yuka al asunto. Todas ellas estaban en la habitación de Kagome, aunque el ambiente atribuía más a un interrogatorio para Kagome.

—Lo se chicas pero es que…—

— ¡pero es que nada Kagome! Ese chico no te quiere y punto. Entiéndelo tu misma nos lo confesaste. Además esta Hôjô también ¿Porque a él no lo escogiste la primera vez? —

—Bueno eso es cierto pero…—

— ¡Nada de pero! No creo que tu escusa sea de que querías que el fuera el de la primera vez. El hecho de que Eri y yo ya no seamos vírgenes eso no quiere decir que tu te lances a eso también. —Arremetió Yuka al asunto.

— ¿Que? ¿Cuándo fue eso? Yo no lo sabia...—Susurro Kagome un tanto triste al darse cuenta delo mucho que ha perdido con sus antiguas amigas.

—Si, sé que no lo sabias, No eres la única virgen en el grupo, no tienes que sentirte mal por eso. Ayumi tan es virgen…—

—Chicas, la verdad es que yo…—

— ¡Ayumi!—Gritaron Eri y Yuka asombradas.

—No me digas que tu…—Dijo Kagome asombrada. No podía ser. Ella era la mas "santa" del grupo.

—Así es Kagome. No te preocupes por lo que digan los demás. Si tu quieres entregarte con todo a el hazlo. No te detengas, eso es lo bello del amor. —

—Bueno en ese caso, si eres la única virgen del grupo. No te preocupes por eso si. El sexo ya esta sobrevalorado.

— _¿Así y por quien? ¿Me lo pueden presentar? Kami si tan solo supieran que ya no hay nadie virgen en el grupo…— _

La plática poco a poco iba cambiando su rumbo cuando de repente empezó a sentir unas manos muy conocidas por ella en su talón. Esas manos que la habían cuidado por tanto tiempo, no podía equivocarse. ¿Qué hacia ahí? Ella estaba a espaldas de su cama, entonces quiere decir que esa persona estaba debajo de su cama.

_¡Kami sama! ¡Había escuchado toda la conversación! ¿Qué iba hacer? ¡¿Qué iba hacer?_

_¡Estoy muerta!_

_¡Mierda! _

_¡Mierda!_

_¡Mierda!_

_¡Y más mierda!_

— _¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Kami hay aquí algún voluntario para mi suicido? ¿Alguien se anota? ¿Nadie? Nunca me esperaba esto…—_

Continuara…

* * *

¡No chicas por favor esperen! Bajen las antorchas, todavía no me maten. Merezco decir algo antes de eso. ¡Lo siento! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH Soy mala, soy mala, no puedo evitarlo. Es como que mi novio me diga que cuando estamos peleando no me ponga sarcástica ¡Es imposible! Es mi deporte favorito.

Ahora viene lo importante. Es mi primer lemon. ¡No sean malas conmigo! Es lo más decente que pude hacerlo…. Sin saber escribía cosas pervertidas… jijiji Kami me hace daño esto. Ya regreso.

.

.

.

.

.

_10 minutos después…_

_Regrese. Si tuve que bañarme. De tan solo recordar esa escena me pongo mal. Ahora chicas la pregunta del millón. _

_¿Quién es esa persona que esta debajo de la cama y escucho toda la conversación? La que adivine le daré un regalito… Otra cosa es que dejen un review para saber si quieren un ¡lemon mejorado! Recién salido del horno, caliente a como les gusta. AH!_

_Gracias a mis queridas seguidoras, fans lo que sea. Las adoro! Quisiera conocerlas a cada una, pero no se puede. El gobierno no me da para todo el presupuesto. Y de nuevo les digo, si van a dejar un review anónimo, ahí se inventan un nombre para luego saber yo a quién agradecerles ¿capichi? Ok. Entonces. Dejen review para ver si hay algo mas caliente._

_Ahora los agradecimientos a las personas que dejaron review o me "siguen"…_

**serena tsukino chiba**

**Ikuykagome**

**Yuki-Chan28**

**tsuyu otaku**

**Catalina **

**Ja ne!**


	10. Es ahora o nunca part 3

**Es ahora o nunca**

**Parte 3**

**Disclaimer: Esto es ridículo… ¡Inuyasha no me pertenece y ya dejen de preguntar! De acuerdo calma chica…**

**Entonces, ¿Quién habrá logrado acertar con la pregunta del millón? Yo se quien si lo hizo aunque no se lo dije en el momento lo diré ahora… casi cof todos cof cof… Si lo se, esta vez les recompensaré todo lo malo que hice. Sé que soy una maldita por dejarlo en lo mejor, pero ya saben como es el business.**

**No los detendré más. Lo siento mucho por la demora.**

**Lean y Enjoy!**

* * *

—Creo que en tu posición puedes pensar mejor muchas cosas, no puedes actuar a la ligera. —Expresó Eri con su tono psicoterapéutico.

—Yo creo que ella debería de hacer lo que su corazón le indica, aunque ese chico no lo sepa aprovechar. —Contra ataco Ayumi.

—Kami sama… tranquila Kagome, respira… todo estará bien. ¡Solo espero que no se le ocurra salir!—pensó aterrada Kagome al imaginarse un sinfín de cosas que podían suceder.

—Esta bien chicas, ya bájenle el humo al asunto. Necesitamos saber algunas cosas. —Dijo pícaramente Yuka viendo como Kagome inmediatamente se ponía tan roja como la braga que seguramente ese día se había puesta Yuka.

— ¡Si, si, si! Necesitamos algunos detalles braguitas caliente…—

— ¡Chicas! No hablare de nada de eso con ustedes, yo solo ah…ah…— Kagome estaba mas atemorizada al sentir que la mano se había deslizado un poco mas arriba de sus piernas yendo hacia la rodilla ya que ella estaba sentada de espaldas a la cama y por lógica la persona que estaba debajo de la cama tenia total acceso a la parte de atrás de Kagome y nadie lo podría descubrir.

— ¿Qué sucede Kagome? ¿Te sientes mal? – Pregunto muy preocupada Ayumi.

—No, no es nada. Solo es que de pronto me vienen unos dolores extraños. Aun no se porque son pero no le pongan mente. — Kagome tan solo esperaba que esto no pasara a mas que el la asustara con ciertos toques.

Si el muy desgraciado se atrevía a tocarla en serio, se encargaría de que el sufriera la desesperación que ella sufría en estos precisos instantes.

Por el contrario, Inuyasha estaba un poco molesto con las amigas de Kagome. ¿Cómo se atrevían a decirle que el no fuera suficiente? Y también creía el que ella tenia culpa al no ponerle un alto, además ella dijo que no tardaría mucho y según el tiempo del Hanyô. Había tardado demasiado.

—Vaya Kagome… has estado muy mal últimamente. Aunque eso no te baja el hormigueo ¿no?—

—Chicas, por favor yo ¡AH!...—Kagome al instante de su grito-gemido se tapo la boca y se toco el vientre. El idiota de Inuyasha había pasado una de sus garras por encima de su braga todavía un poco mojada.

— ¿Qué te pasa Kagome te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que llamemos a un doctor?—dijo Ayumi muy asustada después de escucharla.

—No chicas estoy bien. —

—Pero estas algo roja. —contra ataco Ayumi.

—No te preocupes Ayumi, si ella dice que esta bien por algo será. —

—Esta bien. Kagome ahora cuéntanos. ¿Qué se siente tener ese pedazo de carne en tu poder?—

— ¡¿Que?!—Grito sumamente sonrojada la azabache por semejante atrevimiento.

— ¡Si! Yo quisiera ser computadora para verificar su sistema…—Dijo Yuka muy coqueta.

— Lástima que no sea fin de año para comerme ese pavito…— susurro Eri muy encantada con la idea.

— ¡Por Kami chicas! ¿No conocía ese lado tan oscuro de u..uste..des?—dio un pequeño gemido al sentir como el dedo de Inuyasha pasaba lentamente por el perineo de la chica y oprimía un poco el área cerca de los labios menores femeninos.

—Vaya si que te afecta recordar el momento ¿no?—

—No es eso chicas solo es que me duele un poco la cabeza… Creo que es mejor que hablemos otro día. — Kagome se sentía en la gran obligación de salir de inmediato de esa situación.

El sentimiento de placer que ella sentía cuando los dedos del Hanyô pasaban por lugares estratégicos para lograrle un orgasmo estaban empezando a realmente darle un serio dolor de cabeza.

—A mi me parece que no te gusta que hablemos de tu hombre. Claro que a nadie le gusta que coqueteen con la persona que amas. —menciono Ayumi.

Inuyasha estaba ya algo harto de la "platica" que se tenían. Así que pondría las cosas un poco más calientes, bueno más que todo para Kagome.

Poniendo en práctica lo que pensó empezó a mover un poco mas su dedo y para añadirle emoción empezó a usar mas de un dedo. Moviendo suavemente su mano logro hacer que su mano pudiera caber en todo el espacio libre que quedaba entre el suelo y el centro femenino de la chica.

—Diablos Kagome estas tan mojada…— Susurro lo mas bajo que pudo el Hanyô. La pequeña travesura que él estaba haciendo estaba empezando ha afectarle a él. Claro que el al sentirse mas excitado empezó a ponerle mas empeño al trabajo.

—No puedo imaginarme lo que ese chico te ha de haber hecho para que te pongas así, es como lo que dijo Yuka el otro día. Contigo me vuelvo computadora, porque me enciendo con un solo toque. —Dijo Eri tratando de igualar la voz de Yuka y aumentando el tono.

Kagome ya no ponía atención a nada, simplemente la inundo el placer que sentía a causa de la mano de Inuyasha. El ya no se limitaba a tocar y masajear; si no que ahora hizo un pequeño orificio en la braga de la chica que por simple "casualidad" dio a dar con la dulce entrada de ella.

—_Termina con esto ya Kagome…— _pensó Inuyasha frotando su dedo en la entrada de ella.

—Uh…— susurro casi inaudible la azabache mientras que empezaba a mover levemente sus caderas con el ritmo que llevaba Inuyasha con su sensual toque.

—Entonces Kag, ¿Cómo fue? Por lo que vimos no fue nada aburrido…—

Estaba harta de preguntas. ¡Solo quería que se fueran para que pudiera disfrutar de lo que se estaba perdiendo!

Era hora de ponerle fin.

—Chicas, creo que no me siento bien…— Dramatizo la chica poniendo su mano en su vientre simulando algún tipo de ataque de Youkais ahí adentro.

—No es cierto. Solo quieres que… ¡Ah!—Grito asustada Yuka al creer que Kagome casi le dejo ir el desayuno encima. Así es, la "santita" había hecho un pequeño gesto de nauseas para que "quisieran" irse.

—Chicas creo que es mejor que dejemos a Kagome, no se ve muy bien.—Dijo Ayumi muy comprensiva por el asunto.

Kagome saludaba levemente con su mano derecha desde la ventana de su habitación a sus no tan queridas amigas. Mientras que el si muy querido Hanyô se encontraba recostado sobre la cama rosa de la chica.

—Sabes Inuyasha, no debiste haber hecho eso. Eso fue muy atrevido de tu parte. —

— ¿Pero de que diablos te enojas si te gusto mentirosa?— Dijo esto muy tranquilo el chico sabiendo que iba a provocar un sensual sonrojo en ella.

— ¡No es cierto! Lo que pasa es que yo…—

—Espera. ¿De quien es esa voz?—

—_Kagome… ¿Estas ahí?— _Susurro muy bajo una voz claramente masculina.

Al Inuyasha darse cuenta que era el estúpido humano, volteo su mirada de nuevo a Kagome quien lo miraba desconcertada. En ese momento sintió su sangre arder y formularse miles de preguntas en la cabeza. Una de ellas en especial era ¿Por qué ese idiota la buscaba a escondidas en su cuarto?

Kagome al intentar entender un poco la situación solamente opto por acercarse sigilosamente hacia Inuyasha e intentar aclara algunas cosas.

—Inuyasha… no es lo que parece. No sé que hace el aquí. Yo nunca te mentiría. ¿Me crees verdad?—

El chico solo miraba fijamente a Kagome con ese mirada que conocía tanto y que le hacia tener miedo al mismo tiempo. Sabia lo que pensaba y según sus experiencias tenia tres opciones. La primera era calmar a Inuyasha cosa que es imposible. La Segunda seria suicidarse en el momento, para eso tendría que saltar por la ventana cosa que también no podía porque ahí esta Hôjô y como no tenia ningún voluntario para su muerte entonces no tenia de otra. La tercera y última opción seria hacer que Hôjô se fuera por las buenas.

—Quítate. —Le dijo cortante y fríamente Inuyasha a Kagome quien estaba de frente a él.

— ¿Sabes que? Me contaron que eres bueno para jugar a las escondidas, comencemos entonces: escóndete antes de que yo cuente hasta diez. ¿Si?—

—Si todavía no aprendes a superar tus problemas; propinarte una patada en el culo será la única forma de ayudarte a seguir adelante. —Susurró fríamente Inuyasha por el comentario estúpido de la azabache.

Kagome solo se quedo estupefacta, ¿en serio él le había dicho eso?

—Definitivamente los que creen en la rencarnación son los más pendejamente masoquistas, yo con una vida de mierda ¡ya tengo suficiente!—Grito furioso Inuyasha caminando directamente hacia donde Kagome que le obstruía su objetivo. La estúpida ventana.

—No Inuyasha… Por favor tranquilízate. Tienes que creerme y dejar la locura a un lado. —Expresó la chica con voz tan dulce que pudo haber matado al pastel de chocolate de Hershey's blanco pero por obvias razones Inuyasha logro llegar hasta la ventana.

Hôjô por el otro lado quedo sorprendido al ver que la persona que se asomaba por la ventana no era su querida amiga.

— ¿Qué haces tu en la habitación de Kagome?—Le dijo Hôjô a Inuyasha, era de esperarse que el humano sintiera algo de miedo por Inuyasha aunque el realmente no sabia con exactitud de lo que él es capaz.

— ¿Tu que crees idiota?—Expresó Inuyasha recostándose sobre un costado de la ventana con su cara de superioridad. Su famosa sonrisa de lado endemoniadamente sexy esta vez a Kagome no le provoco lo que normalmente siente.

¿Era su imaginación o Inuyasha le estaba insinuando a Hôjô lo que hace unos minutos ellos hicieron?

— ¡Estas loco! Kagome nunca permitiría que eso sucediera. —Kagome se enterneció por el comentario de Hôjô, de la manera que la estaba defendiendo aunque no fuera cierto le daban unas ganas horribles de agarrar a patadas a Inuyasha.

— Yo no sufro de locura niñito, la disfruto a cada segundo. —Vaya la azabache ya tenia comprobado que el peli plateado no era bueno discutiendo con personas de su época. Estaba empezando a sentir pena por el humano.

— ¿y que vas hacer? ¿Golpearme? Esa es tu única solución a todo. ¿Por qué mejor no piensas en solucionar las cosas y tratar de una buena forma a Kagome? El que golpees a la gente no soluciona tu problema. —

— ¿Que los golpes no arreglan nada? Qué bueno, la idea es dejarte la cara sin remedio. —Farfullo fríamente ya planeando como le sacara la piel con los dientes.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? El helado de la vida puede venir con una bola de chocolate, una de mantecado y con seguridad, también con una bola de imbéciles. Probablemente tu estés en esa lista. No puedo creer que ella te prefiera a ti que a cualquier hombre saludable mentalmente hablando. —

—Me gustaría probar qué tan inteligente eres, lástima que por encima se te note que solo dejas sabor a mierda. —Dijo esto ultimo con toda la arrogancia que Inuyasha podía escupir.

Esa fue la piedrita que desato el derrumbe. Kagome estaba que moría de la vergüenza y sabía que si se metía en ese problema saldría muy mal parada, además que Inuyasha se enojaría con ella. Era hora de buscar como que Inuyasha perdiera el interés en eso y solo conocía dos cosas que podía funcionar. El caso era que solo una tenía a la mano.

— Es tan divertido saber que aquellos que te desean lo peor, tiene que soportar que te ocurra lo mejor en esta vida. ¿Cómo Kagome no lo crees?—Sonrió maléficamente ante esa ultima pregunta. Sabía que ese era su punto débil y para no golpearlo hasta matarlo prefería mantener una plática de lo más educada.

— ¡Espero que cuando te mueras haya suficiente espacio para tu ego en el ataúd, para que también se pudra contigo!—Grito exaltado al decirle eso. Él podía jugar con lo que fuera pero Kagome era una santa y no se podía tocar.

—Escúchame inepto, cuando quiera tu opinión te vas a dar cuenta porque voy a golpearte la jaula ¿De acuerdo?—

— ¡Ayuda al medio ambiente: Con tanta basura acumulada en tu cerebro lo mejor que puedes hacer, es reciclarlo! ¡Por un mejor planeta sin basura mental!—

Kagome empezó rápidamente a buscar sus mejores prendas de ropa interior. Si, así como lo leen Kagome va a seducir a Inuyasha para que busque "entretenimiento" en otros lugares. Ella intentaba evitar escuchar los insultos que se lanzaban. No obstante tenía que admitir que tenían un buen repertorio.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos de búsqueda encontró un conjunto de ropa intima que no era tan sexy por así decirlo pero si le agregaba accesorios sabia que llamaría la atención del chico. Ella no era del tipo de mujer que hacia eso, sin embargo no sabia porque jodido iba a intentar tapar el sol con un dedo, ambos se deseaban y ya lo habían hecho. No había nada de malo ¿o si?

Lo que ella logro al final era un brassier blanco con pequeños dibujitos de color rojo y rosa que hacia juego con su braga de la misma tonalidad. Le agrego unas medias que le llegaban a la mitad de sus muslos color rosa, se miraban muy tiernos pero tenían su pizca de sensualidad cosa que rogaba a Kami sama que funcionara.

—Escúchame bien cara de murciélago afeitado ni se te ocurra volver a pasar por aquí si no quieres que te enseñe lo que significa la palabra tortura. ¿Me entendiste?—Rugió enfadado hasta los colmillos.

— ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme eso!—

—Respira, tranquila. Todo saldrá bien. —Kagome ya se estaba empezando a auto animar. Era el momento, no podía dejar que la situación avanzara. Claro que tenía en cuenta que lo que iba hacer no era la forma más convencional que existe para calmar a Inuyasha.

—Ja ja ja se te cayó la cara de vergüenza, lástima que la de pendejo aún te quedó puesta niñito. Ya deberías irte me estas colmando mi paciencia, si no te vas en 5 segundo juro que te matare de la forma más lenta y dolorosa. Si se te vuelve a ocurrir…— Se callo rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Kagome y sentir al instante la sensación de adrenalina y sexo.

—Inuyasha…— Estaba totalmente asustada. Si bien ellos ya habían tomado ese paso no quitaba que solo había sido una vez, ella no era ninguna experta pero además de la situación en la que se encontraba era una muy buena excusa para hacer algo que siempre quiso con el.

—Kagome pero que…— Inuyasha estaba sin palabras. Nunca creyó que ella haría algo así, era algo sin precedentes. Se miraba de una forma tan angelical pero al mismo tiempo con un deje de travesura. En tan solo un instante ella logro que él se excitara de sobre manera haciendo que su ropa no tuviera espacio suficiente para dejar tranquilo a su miembro endurecido.

No había necesidad de palabras, simplemente él se acercó lentamente a ella quedando cara a cara. Inuyasha no estaba seguro del porque ella había hecho eso, pero el creía que era necesario poner algunas cosas en claro. Como por ejemplo que lo que había pasado hace un rato no había sido por placer carnal. Él la amaba y no sabía por que la tonta no se había dado cuenta.

El levanto su mano hasta dejarla cerca de su cabello, pasaron un par de segundos para que el dejara caer su mano suavemente por su cabello sedoso. Luego con la yema de sus dedos trazo miles de líneas imaginarias por todo su rostro. Sintiendo cada rasgo de su cara y sin dejar ni un solo instante de verla directamente a sus ojos. Nunca en su vida le había sido relevante ver profundamente a alguien a los ojos, pero ahora comprendía por qué nunca lo hizo.

Era algo sin igual. Ellos estaban totalmente excitados y ambos lo sabían por como cada toque sentía que ardía el contacto, pero eso solo hacia mas delicioso el juego preliminar.

Kagome ya se estaba frustrando al no ver que el tenia intensiones de besarla. Solamente esperaba que el no estuviera haciendo eso simplemente para darle vueltas al asunto y luego decirle que no de una manera dulce. Si sucedía eso Kagome se declaraba oficialmente muerta.

No obstante, Inuyasha se moría por arrancarle la ropa y hacerla suya, pero no podía hacer eso. El la quería y esta vez haría las cosas bien, le demostraría que él la amaba y le haría el amor de una manera que nunca podrá olvidar.

Kagome situó sus manos en el pecho masculino. Si él no estaba dispuesto a no dar el primer paso estaba empezando a creer que ella lo iba a tener que dar. Lentamente acercaba su cuerpo al cuerpo masculino. Inuyasha noto el movimiento hecho y como un libro abierto logro leer lo que por la cabeza de la azabache se estaba formulando. Así que para no crear ilusiones falsas el empezó a acercar sus labios a los de ella.

Mirándolos fijamente y deleitándose por el momento que ella dulcemente creo. Kagome sentía que se derretía como si fuera azúcar en una lluvia, la manera en como la tocaba y como la miraba así que quisiera tirársele encima y violarlo ahí mismo.

Kami sama, era el hombre mas sexy que había tenido tan cerca. Tanto tiempo esperando por esto y el hacia que todo fuera mas deliciosamente lento.

Cuando por fin los dos amantes juntaron sus labios en un dulce y casto beso, moviendo ligeramente sus labios en un ritmo bastante lento y desesperante. Al parecer la pasión desenfrenada les gano y se besaron fervientemente.

—Te deseo tanto Kagome…— Gruño Inuyasha mientras besaba salvajemente a la chica que tocaba fuertemente la espalda varonil y gemía cada vez que el deslizaba su mano un poco mas debajo de su clavícula.

Inuyasha deslizo gradualmente el tirante del brassier rosa que le impedía ver de nuevo esos lindos y redondos senos que le hacían querer morderlos por placer, sin perder más tiempo beso la parte del seno que salía a relucir por culpa del estúpido brassier pequeño.

—Ah... Inuyasha…— se arqueo violentamente al sentir como chupaba el comienzo de su seno mientras que la mano derecha del Hanyô frotaba deliciosamente el trasero de ella estrujándolo.

La azabache se sentía abrumada en todo concepto. Ya no pensaba en nada. Solo era el Hanyô y sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo ansioso de que la hiciera suya.

De pronto Inuyasha se detuvo y miro serio a Kagome quien asusto en el acto haciéndole creer que él se había desinteresado por algo o que hacia algo mal. Todo seria su culpa.

— ¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto la azabache con un nudo en la garganta. Esto no podía estar pasando.

—Yo… yo no puedo hacer esto. Tengo que explicarte algo. No puedo hacerte esto Kagome…—

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Sencillamente no era posible.

—Yo… no puedo…—Susurro Inuyasha bajando la cabeza con una mirada adolorida y su voz quebrantada.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Lo se… ¡LO SE! ¡Ya basta! Sé que he tardado mucho pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer y se q también corto el cap en lo mejor. ¿Por qué creen que Inuyasha no quiere hacerlo con Kag? Mmm… a lo mejor se dio cuenta que no la ama y no quiere lastimarla. ¿Qué creen? También sé que ya hice largo esto.

Asi que perdónenme y déjenme sus comentarios sobre lo que debería pasar en el siguiente capitulo.

Nos leemos luego. Ja ne.


	11. Es ahora o nunca part 4

**Es ahora o nunca parte 4**

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen. Desgraciadamente esa es la jodida realidad.**

**Yo se que muchos me odian. No lo niego eso me gusta… No, no es cierto solo que en parte me gusta levantarles la adrenalina y la dopamina como para que sientan que pueden brincar edificios y encontrar mí casa para asesinarme. Con respecto a lo"corto" que fue el capitulo anterior pues les digo que fueron 11 paginas según Word y pues no lo veo TAN corto. **

**Aunque les di un buen bono de erotismo con Inuyasha ¿no?**

**Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas de nuevo **_**(¿otra vez? ¿No te cansas de lo mismo?)**_** Se me olvido de nuevo poner los agradecimientos. La verdad es que en el apuro de terminarlo porque me tenía que ir a la universidad simplemente lo subí y ni me fije en los horrores ortográficos que lo más probable tuve y se me olvido. Si no me creen les digo que mi forma de saber quienes me enviaron reviews es que cuando lo veo en mi correo yo los marco en mi correo y así se a quienes debo agradecer y como por estúpida se me olvido hacerlo esta vez agradeceré incluso los reviews de las personas que me enviaron uno de el capitulo anterior. Me refiero de la parte 2.**

**Ya parece que me emocione en el disclaimer así que no los aburro más y los dejo leer. Los agradecimientos irán al final del capitulo. Gracias por entender y por tomarse la molestia de escribirme. Me hacen quererlos más aunque no los conozca.**

* * *

La azabache se sentía abrumada en todo concepto. Ya no pensaba en nada. Solo era el Hanyô y sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo ansioso de que la hiciera suya.

De pronto Inuyasha se detuvo y miro serio a Kagome quien asusto en el acto haciéndole creer que él se había desinteresado por algo o que hacia algo mal. Todo seria su culpa.

— ¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto la azabache con un nudo en la garganta. Esto no podía estar pasando.

—Yo… yo no puedo hacer esto. Tengo que explicarte algo. No puedo hacerte esto Kagome…—

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Sencillamente no era posible.

—Yo… no puedo…—Susurro Inuyasha bajando la cabeza con una mirada adolorida y su voz quebrantada.

— ¿Cómo que no puedes? ¿A que te refieres Inuyasha? Es por Kikyô verdad… la sigues amando y no puedes traicionarla…— Kagome bajo rápidamente la mirada e inmediatamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al darse cuenta de lo que ella pensó inevitable.

_Estúpida Kagome…_

Era lo más racional, esto en algún momento llegaría y era mejor que fuera ahora.

—No Kagome. No es lo que piensas, solo déjame hablar. —Inuyasha se estaba empezando a desesperar por la situación errónea que había producido por culpa de su falta de tacto y manera para hablar como solía decir Kagome.

Simplemente quería explicarle que la amaba demasiado como para solo querer un revolcón con ella. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan complicado eso?

— ¿Quieres que me quede para escuchar como me dices que esto fue un error y que no quieres traicionar más a tu amada Kikyô?—

Esto era increíble. Estaba empezando a admirar la habilidad que tenia Kagome para malversar las cosas. ¿Cómo había logrado voltear sus palabras y convertirlas en que el no la amaba?

—_Impresionante…—_

El ojidorado al ver que ella iba en dirección a la puerta tuvo que utilizar sus primitivos intentos de mantenerla cerca de el y explicarle. Así que tomo su mano rápidamente y la empujo hacia el rincón opuesto de la cama de ella. No se iría de aquí hasta explicarle.

— ¡Suéltame Inuyasha! No hagas esto por favor…—

— ¿No hacer que preciosa?—

Kagome se quedo sin palabras al escuchar ese adjetivo tan esperado por ella. No, el solo estaba buscando como "suavizar" el golpe.

—No me hagas quedarme para escuchar lo que dirás. Ya lo sé… Siempre lo he tenido presente en mí. —

—En ese caso me alegra que no tenga que explicarte por que te amo. Aunque aun no entiendo porque te molesta. —Secreteo suavemente cerca de su boca mientras que ella sentía el aliento caliente que emanaba de su boca con el tan solo respirar de el.

Debía admitirlo. Estaba en estado de shock. Ella creí que le diría otra cosa, pero eso aun no estaba aclarado. En todo caso, ¿Por qué no quería hacer el amor con ella?

— _¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena en ello o no soy lo suficiente atractiva para el?—_Pensó la chica mientras se perdía en esos orbes dorados que siempre los había amado. Desde el momento en que lo vio supo que nunca podría olvidarlo ni menos estar lejos de el.

—Al decirte que no podía hacer esto me refería a que te quiero más que un simple calentón del momento por que no pudimos terminar lo que empezamos. No quiero sexo contigo. Quiero una vida contigo. Quiero que estés a mi lado para siempre y que cada mañana hagamos el amor antes de levantarnos de nuestro futón y luego al dormirnos que hagamos el mismo ritual que el de las mañanas. —

Kagome se sentía la mujer más estúpida y al mismo tiempo la más feliz de todo el puto mundo. El conocía perfectamente a Inuyasha y sabia que el no diría las cosas solo por que si. El sentía lo que decía.

—_El me ama…a mí... Solo a mí. —_

—Se que no he sido el mejor hombre que has encontrado en tu vida. Se que inclusive muchos podrían darte mejores cosas que yo. Yo no tengo un castillo… Tampoco soy el mas inteligente, solo se que te amo y quiero que estés siempre conmigo. Se que soy muy egoísta al decirte que te quedes conmigo pero…— Kagome lo hizo callar con un beso tierno mientras que un sorprendido Inuyasha se dejo llevar.

—Ya sé que no eres el mas inteligente y se que no tienes un castillo. Pero Inuyasha para mi eres el hombre mas maravilloso que he encontrado en mi vida. Se que hay cosas que no puedes darme pero se que tu puedes darme muchas mas cosas que un chico común jamás podría. No quiero una vida de lujos, solo quiero a Inuyasha en mi vida. —

— ¿Ahora entiendes porque te decía que no podía hacerte esto? No podía permitirme que tú creyeras que yo accedía a esto porque me excite al verte de esa forma. Tenia que aclararlo. No podía hacerte sentir como una cualquiera. —

—Inuyasha yo lo sien...—no podía ni terminar de hablar. Era demasiado para ella en ese momento. Que el se comportara así con ella hacia que todo el mundo desapareciera y solo quedaran ellos dos en un lugar en donde solo necesitaba ser suya.

—Kagome… quiero que hagamos el amor a como se debe…— murmuró el chico cerca de su boca acariciando levemente su espalda mientras ella esperaba ansiosa el tan esperado comienzo de un ritual que en su vida iba a terminar de agradecerle a Kami sama por dejárselo permitir.

—_Finalmente ha llegado el momento…—_Pensó Kagome mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar al máximo sus sentimientos.

—_Es ahora o nunca…—-_

Ambos lograron acercarse tanto que se pudieron rozar los labios y cuando la sensación llego a su punto más alto ambos abrieron un poco la boca para besarse mas profundamente cuando de pronto sonó la puerta.

—_**Kagome cariño ¿Estas ahí?—**_

Santa madre de las sopas. Su madre estaba enfrente de su puerta, sin haberle puesto la cerradura, en ropa interior sexy e Inuyasha prácticamente encima de ella. ¡Por Kami sama!

— _¡Que no abra la jodida puerta!—_

— _**¿Hija?—**_Repitió Naomi al no obtener respuesta de ella.

Kagome no vio otra salida mas que hacerle creer a su madre que nada "extraño" estaba pasando ahí y que no tenia por que abrir la puerta.

—Si, mama aquí estoy. ¿Qué sucede?—Fingió lo mejor que pudo mientras que con la mirada le advertía a Inuyasha que si se atrevía hacer alguna estupidez de su parte el ya no se preocuparía de morir de derrame cerebral.

— _**¿Qué te sucede porque no abres la puerta?—**_ El tono de la señora Higurashi estaba empezando a sonar un poco preocupada y desorientado por el comportamiento extraño de su hija.

—Es que yo… — Miro a Inuyasha en busca de ayuda desesperada al no saber que decir.

Mientras que Inuyasha con señas le intentaba decir algo. No sabía que puta era. En realidad el chico hacia cosas extrañas con sus mano. Claro el pobre estaba traumado de por vida, además por algo le decía que el no tenia en sus genes el "poder" de disimular.

Tenia que decir algo. ¡Algo! Kagome piensa rápido…

—Es que estoy haciendo… ¡Yoga! Eso es hago yoga y no puedo abrir la puerta por que si no me desconcentro. Es para eso de la confianza y la habilidad de relajarse. —

Debería de aplaudirse, ¡Era un genio! Vaya… con esto y se ganaba el premio Nobel por mentirosa. Bueno eso no la hacia sentirse también que digamos. Hay no… ahí viene la culpa…

—Bueno cariño no te interrumpo más. Solo venia a decirte que todos saldremos a comer a la casa de tu tío Tsukihime ¿Estarás bien sola? Puedes acompañarnos si quieres…—

—¡No! Quiero decir, estoy bien. Tengo mucho que estudiar, tengo que rendir como ayudante en el templo con el abuelo y todavía tengo que reunir fuerzas para seguir buscando los fragmentos de la perla.—Mintió estoicamente al tener la mirada lujuriosa de Inuyasha en sus senos mientras que su mano derecha rozaba su pierna descaradamente con una de sus garras.

—_Oh… Kami sama… porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi…—_

—_**De acuerdo cariño. Ya sabes donde esta el número de tu tío. Si necesitas contactarme no dudes en llamar. —**_Finalizó la madre de Kagome haciendo que Kagome sintiera que podía brincar en una uña de la felicidad.

—Está bien mamá. ¡Que la pasen bien!—Gritó desesperada al ver que su madre no se apartaba de su puerta.

—_**Nos vemos en la noche entonces. Te llamaré para saber como vas con tus estudios y para decirte a que hora regresaremos. —**_

—Ok ¡Adiós mamá!—

—Vamos… Camina…— Susurró lo mas bajo que pudo mientras que miraba con detenimiento la puerta.

Inuyasha parecía algo desconcertado; es decir, ¿Qué tenia de interesante ver la maldita puerta? ¿Por qué rayos la tenia tan preocupada? No entendía. ¡Lo tenia a él de frente a su disposición! ¿No era suficiente con eso? Esto le estaba desconcertando totalmente.

Por fin y para la seguridad de la salud mental de Kagome se podían escuchar pasos que se hacían cada vez más silenciosos.

Eso solo quería decir una cosa…

—Ah… ¡Se fue!—Pegó un pequeño grito e hizo una posición de victoria ante un Inuyasha muy confundido.

Por supuesto. Kagome levanto los brazos e hizo el pequeño gesto de rock and roll con las manos. No se sabría bien con exactitud que cara Inuyasha tenia.

Jamás en su vida había visto algo por el estilo.

Jamás.

Entonces de pronto el momento se torno algo incomodo dada la situación con su madre. No sabía que hacer o decir hasta que gracias a Kami sama Inuyasha decidió hablar para romper el hielo.

— ¿Porqué mirabas tanto hacia la puerta? Sabes, no es como que si tu madre tuviera poderes especiales como para poder atravesar puertas. —Menciono algo altanero según la perspectiva de Kagome.

— ¿Estas hablando en serio? ¿Acaso no sabes que la puerta esta sin el cerrojo?—Kagome lo miro atónita. Era increíble que a él se le "siguieran" escapando ese tipo de cosas. Claro, que luego de todas las "situaciones" que han atravesado era de esperarse que el estuviera mas atento a esas cosas pequeñas.

— ¿De que hablas tonta? ¿Creíste que había sido tan imbécil como para que al salir tus amigas no iba a cerrar la puerta?—

Silencio.

No había pensado en eso. Entonces, realmente Inuyasha había puesto el cerrojo.

— ¿En serio? Entonces todo este tiempo estuve preocupándome por nada ¿no?—

— ¡Claro tonta! ¿Por qué crees que tu mamá nunca entro al cuarto? No era porque creía que no estabas haciendo nada malo, simplemente no podía. —

— ¡Y porque diablos no me lo dijiste! ¡Pude haber actuado más normal! ¿Y entonces porque diablos me hacías esas muecas tan extrañas?—

Kagome estaba al borde del apocalipsis. Esto iba a terminar mal esto lo sabia muy bien el chico albino. Tenia que pensar en una forma para que esto no terminara en algún tipo de discusión tonta.

—Es que… yo sé que eres muy inteligente y todo eso… además que yo sé que eres la mejor para decir las cosas pero es malo mentir. —Al momento en que Inuyasha dijo eso quiso morderse la lengua. No le había salido a como lo imaginaba.

— ¡Eres un idiota Inuyasha! ¿Cómo puedes decirme todo esto? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar todo?—Grito exasperada Kagome por la falta de tacto del chico.

— ¡Kami sama dame paciencia porque si me das fuerza lo mato!—

—Kagome… tranquila ¿si? No arruinemos esto. No vale la pena pequeña. –

Si, eso era lo que quería escuchar. Al Inuyasha romántico no le ganaba nada. Podría borrar cualquier enojo de ella.

—Dime… Cosas lindas…—susurro acercándose sensualmente a él.

—_Kami… Estoy en problemas. ¡¿Cosas románticas?! ¿Dónde las venden? ¿Se pueden comer?—_Pensó Inuyasha muy asustado, el pobre no tenia idea de que hacer. Hasta que recordó algo que le había dicho Sôuta para cuando Kagome se enojara él podía usar esas oraciones.

—Eh… Bueno, El día que te conocí caí rendido a tus pies… pero no por amor sino porque me resbalé. —

Por la cara que puso Kagome él estaba casi seguro que iba a poder saludar a su querido amigo, el polvo.

—Eh… tranquila Kagome yo…—

— ¡Inuyasha Aba...!—

Kagome no pudo terminar ya que Inuyasha la había empujado a la pared y la beso con total fiereza. Sus manos se deslizaban nuevamente por la espalda descubierta de la azabache.

Ya no había nadie en la casa así que estaba muy seguro que tenia la bendición de Kami sama para que pudieran hacer y deshacer en esa casa sin nada mas que ellos dos. Esto iba a estar muy entretenido.

—Inu… yasha…—Gimió suavemente Kagome al sentir como estrujaba su seno izquierdo mientras que su otra mano estaba sujetando fuertemente su trasero. Esto era el cielo, por fin iban a demostrarse su amor.

Kagome al no querer quedarse atrás empezó a quitarle el Haori sintiendo con cada punta de sus dedos la dureza de su pecho masculino, se sentía tan caliente, tan abrazador que quiso saber si el sabor de este seria tan bueno como con su tacto.

Inuyasha estaba en las nubes al sentir como Kagome acariciaba su pecho al descubierto. Lentamente el empezó a crear una línea de besos que para Kagome esos quedarían plasmado con fuego en su piel hasta que llego de nuevo al lugar en que habían quedado.

—Así que… aquí fue donde nos interrumpieron ¿no?—

Kagome trago duro. Sabia lo que haría así que simplemente se dejo hacer y cerro los ojos sintiendo como Inuyasha succionaba uno de sus pezones erectos producto de la gran excitación que él le creo con un simple beso.

Aquellos movimientos que se creaban involuntariamente era algo que se sentía tan natural en ellos. Corazón con corazón en una sola habitación los dos amantes, abrazándose y acariciándose sintiendo cada roce de su piel expuesta y encendida, ya pronto empezaría el vals que era algo nuevos para ellos aunque era el vals mas viejo que se conocía en todo el mundo. Van a inicia el momento que los llevaría a volar junto a las estrellas y sentir en cada fibra de su ser el amor a flor de piel.

Inuyasha al recordar un poco la cordura, se regaño a el mismo lo brusco que había sido. ¡Hace poco le había prometido hacer el amor y el tan solo parecía un adolescente por su primera vez!

Intentado un poco apaciguar el momento y hacer lo que él le prometió a ella, la guio a la cama de la chica y la hizo recostarse en ella.

Se miraba tan linda y tierna así, con su cabellera azabache desordenada, sus labios rojos y entreabiertos a causa de tantos besos apasionados, sus senos totalmente descubiertos y ahora solo le faltaría quitarle esa pequeña braga que se miraba tan sensual pero a la vez inocente.

Quería hacerla suya de una sola vez, su instinto animal se lo gritaba; pero no era el momento. Quería demostrarle a Kagome que la amaba y no era simple sexo.

Inuyasha empezó a acariciar de nuevo la tersa piel de ella apreciando como Kagome se estremecía y lo miraba con deseo. Poco a poco bajo su mano a su vientre y empezó a colar sus dedos entre su pequeña braga sintiendo que su dedo toco una parte de su anatomía que adoraba y sabia que iba a querer besarla hasta que ella llorara de placer.

Emprendió el viaje entre sus piernas, deslizo la prenda y al mismo tiempo acariciaba y besaba las piernas largas de ella. Lentamente bajo su cabeza y beso la parte más sensible de la chica.

— ¡Oh Inuyasha!—Grito plácidamente Kagome al sentir como Inuyasha succionaba su clítoris y tocaba el entorno de su feminidad. Sentía como introducía su lengua en la cavidad de ella y con su mano derecha tocaba su clítoris mientras que la izquierda se encargaba de apretar sus pezones. Inuyasha sentía que estaba en las nubes con el sabor de la entrada de la chica, estaba empezando a presentir que no iba a poder aguantar mucho en esta situación.

Kagome recordó en ese momento lo que sus amigas le habían mencionado unas horas antes de que esto sucediera.

_**Flash Back**_

—_Esta bien. Kagome ahora cuéntanos. ¿Qué se siente tener ese pedazo de carne en tu poder?—_

— _¡¿Que?!—Grito sumamente sonrojada la azabache por semejante atrevimiento. _

— _¡Si! Yo quisiera ser computadora para verificar su sistema…—Dijo Yuka muy coqueta._

— _Lástima que no sea fin de año para comerme ese pavito…— susurro Eri muy encantada con la idea._

— _¡Por Kami chicas! ¿No conocía ese lado tan oscuro de u..uste..des?—dio un pequeño gemido al sentir como el dedo de Inuyasha pasaba lentamente por el perineo de la chica y oprimía un poco el área cerca de los labios menores femeninos._

—_Vaya si que te afecta recordar el momento ¿no?—_

_**End Flash Back**_

Ante la desesperación y el recuerdo de las chicas decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, así que tomo el cabello de el chico y lo jalo para que el pudiera verla a los ojos.

— ¿Pero que…?—

No pudo hablar ya que quedo pasmado al ver la acción de Kagome. Ella lo empujo a la cama y ella prácticamente le arranco lo último que tenia de ropa mientras lo miraba superiormente.

Ya era hora que ella le sacara algo de provecho al chico ¿no? Es decir ¿Por qué culparla? Él estaba mas que bueno y ella pues… estaba harta de ser la sumisa y dejarle hacer lo que quisiera.

No.

Ella le haría a él lo que ella quisiera.

Tan pronto como lo tuvo a su merced ella paso una de sus manos por el duro abdomen de él. Beso cada parte de su torso hasta que llego a sus pezones.

Sonrió traviesamente mientras observaba como Inuyasha mantenía fuertemente los ojos cerrados y su mano se encontraba en el cabello de ella obligándola a besar sus pezones. Ella ni corta ni perezosa se apodero de su pecho y el gimió de una forma que hizo excitarse hasta el punto máximo a Kagome.

Recorrió el torso de el hasta llegar a un lugar que le asusto un poco al verlo. No es que no lo hubiera visto antes. Si no que le daba algo de miedo hacer lo que pretendía. Fue obligada a dejar de pensar en eso cuando escucho a Inuyasha balbucear algo.

—No lo harías…— Murmullo al percatarse de lo que ella miraba y se lamia los labios de solo pensarlo.

— ¿Por qué no?— Él no le diría que no. Esta vez ella llevaría las riendas esta vez.

—A la mierda la suavidad y ternura…— Pensó Inuyasha al ver que lentamente ella levaba su boca hacia su miembro erecto.

—Oh…— Kagome gimió también al sentir el miembro de el en su boca y también al escuchar los gemidos roncos y profundos de Inuyasha. Jamás lo había visto o escuchado de esa forma.

La imagen del hombre simplemente era exuberante. Todo su cabello plateado revuelto y esparcido en la cama rosa de ella, totalmente desnudo y sudado, con sus hermosos ojos dorados aumentados al máximo por el deseo y lo mejor de todo a la disposición de ella…

—_Perfecto…—_

Kagome al sentir que la mano de el en su cabeza le indicaba que fuera mas rápido le hizo caso, pero ella sentía que ya no iba a poder seguir así, prefería que el terminara dentro de ella.

—¿Por qué te detienes?—Reclamo el chicho al ver que ella se alejaba de su miembro mientras que se limpiaba un poco la boca con el dorso de su mano el liquido que emanaba de él.

Ella no dijo nada. Simplemente se sentó a horcajadas encima de el e Inuyasha la vio sin palabras. Nunca se espero eso de ella tampoco se lo imagino.

Ambos empezaron a gemir a causa de la fricción que provocaba a propósito Kagome entre sus sexos. Inuyasha no puedo aguantar mas y en el momento mas inesperado el la penetro sin consentimientos a la chica.

— ¡Inuyasha!—Grito la chica al sentir la deliciosa intromisión del miembro cálido y erecto. En ese mismo instante ella empezó a mover sus caderas de forma incontrolable, el sujetaba sus caderas ayudándole a mantener el ritmo entre ellos. El ya no sabia donde tocar ni donde besar, tocaba sus senos, tocaba sus hombros empujándola mas hacia el para que pudiera penetrarla mas, tocaba su espalda… ¡Lo tenia loco! Ya no podía…

Desesperado empujo a Kagome hacia la cama sin salir de su entrepierna y puso sus piernas encima de sus hombros haciendo aun más profundas sus envestidas.

—Inu…yasha… Ya casi…— Kagome experimentaba la misma sensación en su vientre, sentía que su amado Hanyô la envestía más salvajemente y fuerte, sentía sus fuertes manos en su trasero agarrándolo fuertemente y subiéndolo mas para su comodidad.

En aquel momento sintió como rápidamente el miembro de él se endurecía mas y se ensanchaba solo un poco mas haciendo crecer su placer y lanzándola violentamente hacia el orgasmo.

— ¡Ah…!—Gritaron al unísono ambos enamorados al experimentar juntos el éxtasis mientras que se besaban salvajemente y seguían con el movimiento de caderas solo que mas lento y pausado. Cuando toda sensación por el orgasmo Inuyasha se detuvo y suavemente el bajo las piernas de ella de sus hombros y en ese momento se sintió culpable. Eso no era lo que él quería, quería demostrarle el amor más puro. Solo esperaba que ella no malversara las cosas.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastime verdad?—Susurro Inuyasha preocupado y un tanto avergonzado por no haber cumplido lo que le había dicho a ella.

—Estoy perfectamente. —Sonrió socarronamente mirando fijamente a los ojos de él.

Parecía que se miraron con ojos de amor y entendimiento por siglos, parecía que se detenía el tiempo al verse de esa manera. Inuyasha se recostó a su lado y jalo suavemente a Kagome para que estuvieran encima de el con su delicada y angelical cara en su pecho.

—Me pregunto que pasara cuando lleguemos al Sengoku.—Declaro Kagome sonrojada por lo que tendría que decirle a sango.

— ¿A que te refieres?—Dijo inocentemente Inuyasha sin saber el motivo de sus tantos enojos hace unas cuantas horas.

—Vaya... Que rápido se te olvida. —

_**Flash Back**_

_Kagome se lanzo seductoramente sobre Inuyasha. Ella lo besaba apasionadamente y lo tocaba sensualmente. Inuyasha nunca se espero eso. Jamás, pero no importaba igual lo disfrutaría._

_El peli plateado se dejo deslumbrar por la pequeña mientras que lentamente se sentaba en el pasto, en ese momento ella se sentó encima de el con las piernas abiertas. Ese contacto intimo y algo profundo le hizo sacar un gemido ronco y masculino al chico, cosa que hizo que a Kagome se le pusieran los pelos de punta._

—_Así Kagome…—Gimió el Hanyô al sentir los movimientos sensuales de cadera que ella estaba haciendo colocando sus manos alrededor de su cintura para guiarla en movimientos mas profundos y así poder sentirlo mas. Lenta y sensual ella movía su entrepierna en contra a la de él._

— _¡NO, YA BASTA! —Gritaron al unísono Sango, Miroku y Shippô._

— _¡Ah!—Gritaron también Inuyasha y Kagome al verse de nuevo descubiertos._

_Inuyasha si saber que hacer, agarro a Kagome y dio un salto para salir del lugar y solo se le ocurrió en un maldito lugar en donde no los encontrarían sus amigos. En la época de Kagome._

_**End Flash Back**_

—Es cierto. —Dijo secamente. Kagome estaba sospechando que algo malo les pasaría a sus amigos si molestaban a Inuyasha con el tema.

* * *

—Monje Miroku… ¿Todavía no han regresado?— Dijo preocupadamente Sango al ver que era noche y Kagome e Inuyasha. Se sentía tan culpable.

—No Sanguito. Estoy preocupado. Me siento mal por haberles jugado esa broma. —Susurró arrepentido por lo sucedido.

—Yo también. En el momento en que les gritamos que se detuvieran porque sabíamos que probablemente ya se estuvieran reconciliándose y a lo mejor estaban en una parte importante del tema. Kagome me va a matar.—

—No te preocupes Sanguito. Sé que no interrumpimos nada importante y que ellos seguramente estaban peleando. Nada más. —

—Eso espero Monje Miroku. —

* * *

— ¡Kagome!—Gimió Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que derramaba su semilla en ella de nuevo. Estaba tan cansado pero no podía dejar de hacerle el amor.

—Siento que mis piernas y mi espalda están desbaratadas Inuyasha…—Murmullo Kagome adormilada.

—Lo se pequeña, pero es que tu me pedías mas y mas. ¿Qué podía hacer yo?— Dijo Inuyasha en un tono burlón.

—Pudiste ser un poco más delicado…—

— ¿Pero de que hablas? ¡Si tu eras la que me gritabas y me pedías mas fuerte!—

—Esta bien. No lo grites. —Carcajeo Kagome ante lo dicho del Hanyô. No podía estar más feliz por todo esto. Juraría que era un sueño de no ser que ella no soñaba cosas tan explicitas con el de esta forma tan atrevida.

En una milésima de segundo recordó por qué ella había logrado dar tan gran paso.

—¡Oh por Kami sama Hôjô!—Se levanto rápidamente de la cama sin darse cuenta de su desnudez y de la vista que le otorgaba a Inuyasha quien la miraba muy osadamente hasta que se dio cuenta del nombre que ella menciono.

— ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto ese humano?—Gruño levantándose violentamente de la cama mirando furiosamente a Kagome.

— ¡Pudo haber escuchado todo Inuyasha! Oh no, pobre Hôjô…— Realmente sintió lastima por el. No era justo que le hicieran eso, el solo intentaba defenderla. No era necesario que el lo supiera de esa manera.

—Mejor. Así se da cuenta de que eres mía y de nadie mas. —

—Machista. —

— ¿Qué tiene? Kikyô antes me decía que…—

.

.

.

_Cri… cri… cri…_

.

.

.

—_Mierda. —_

— ¡Porque puta no te puedes quedar callado!—

— ¡No se! ¡Todo es culpa de ese maldito de Kami sama! Ese Hijo de puta no me pudo conectar la boca al cerebro. —

—Tienes razón Inuyasha. Te la conecto al culo. —

—Si…—

Fin.

* * *

_¡Por fin! Vaya no me había dado cuenta de lo largo que había hecho esto. Se supone que son One shots pero como que siempre termino haciendo dos o tres capítulos. Bueno en todo caso yo había hecho una promesa y era agradecer por los reviews desde el capitulo 9. _

_Gracias por todo chicas y espero que me dejen su comentario para ver como me salió el lemmon que para mi me salió algo pobre. También me gustaría que me dijeran que les gustaría que se tratara la siguiente historia o quien estaría involucrado en ella._

_Les agradezco por los reviews, por las alertas y seguirme a:_

**serena tsukino chiba**

**tennyoukai**

**ikuykagome**

**mire2006**

**Yuki-Chan28**

**Vane-chan99** (Gracias cariño, tal vez para la próxima no me dejes un review como anónimo para que pueda responderte. Todas aquí saben que adoro responder reviews.)

**Whitemiko5**

**Samura G**

**Cocobelo **(Adoro este nombre…)

**akirataisho128**

**Myau**

**aky9110**

Ja ne chicas!


End file.
